


Forgiving Mistakes

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (Semi-Dark lemon warning, starts out as a Dark Lemon but turns light later, possible one shot.)During a flashback with Marceline thinking about things after the Mini VK shows himself for a talk, Marceline starts to accept that some things on her end back during her time hunting Vampires may have been a bit one sided in her hatred, will she forgive the VK's actions back then and now?





	Forgiving Mistakes

**The scene opened up to show two figures watching an intense fight on a large refurbished tanker from afar in the air in some kind of bubble like force field.**

**"Man, talk about an intense fight, shame the story doesn't start here but it does mainly take place here, right Atomsk?" One figure said when he looks at the other figure with a grin on his face.**

"**You said it TME." Said a figure revealed to be Atomsk.**

**The first figure, TME, chuckles while he looks at the readers.**

**"Ah welcome everyone, sorry for the rambling, but considering most of this story will be somewhat dark, a little humor beforehand isn't too bad." TME said with crossed arms.**

"**That's right. We can't all be darksiders and not have a good joke here or two." Atomsk said with a slight smirk.**

**"Errr… yeah… anyway dear readers, this story is a one shot, and like the summary says, this is a semi- dark lemon between Marceline, prevampire state, and the VK himself, this story was inspired by a porn comic made by Dr. Bug so art credit goes to them and if they read this, hope they like the story…. And there will be a lemon with Post- Vampire state Marceline and Bubblegum for a light lemon so power through if you want to see it." TME said while he grins at the readers.**

"**Yeah hopefully. Speaking of which, I hope the people that created the Adventure Time porn comics, Adult Time start doing more. I'm still waiting for the English version with Shoko." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, though to keep things on track, I should say that we are making a full Light lemon version of a lemon between Marceline and the VK in It's lemon time without Finn on Atomsk's account, please read it when it comes up, not many stories are connected in case you don't read it, anyway this story starts out with Marceline in her cave after she sees the small version of the VK….**

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's cave/ Marceline's house/ Marceline**

Marceline was sitting on her sofa while she was strumming her Guitar before she heard a familiar voice near her.

"Hello Marceline." A familiar voice said next to her.

Marceline jolt after hearing the voice.

'_It can't be.' _She thought after recognizing the mystery voice before turning her head to look at the source.

Though… she was surprised when she saw a micro Vampire King standing on her couch next to her with a passive look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Marceline asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well considering you absorbed my Vamp juice, should be obvious as to why I am back, real question is why am I here?, rhetorical question since I know why, but do you?" The VK said is his usual cryptic way of speaking.

Marceline raised her eyebrow.

"Well obviously I don't so how about you just tell me right now."

"Alright, seems you have some hang ups with me being back in you since unlike the first time when I vamped you, this time was your choice so to speak, seems I'm just acting as a conscious of sorts to try and help with that, either that or you are disappointed since unlike last time, this was more action pact instead of private after I nearly took you from that boat long ago." the VK said with crossed arms and a straight look on his face.

Marceline's eyes widened when she heard that before turning her head a bit.

"Don't know what you mean." She said though the blush on her face was shown.

"Don't I?, you forget I was with you for centuries Marceline after you absorbed my soul and powers, even if my personality was submerged deep down in the void of your subconscious with the others... however unlike the others, I was more aware and was able to keep some kind of state of being, makes it very easy to look at your memories since they pass by me daily so I know more than you may think." VK said with a slightly amused look on his face.

Marceline's eyes widened a bit after hearing that before looking at the VK.

"Is that why you're here? To bug me about what you saw in my head?"

"No, just saying I know that I know you more than you may think... tell me, you still are wondering if it was worth it to be mortal again for a short time right?, even with all that happened, you are still thinking of the pros and cons of being mortal VS being a Vampire, while our official first meeting on that boat was… less than pleasant for the two of us for various reasons… it did allow us to make interesting changes that allowed you to meet that Princess, Human, and Dog thing… but I'm getting off topic, point is… even after everything that happened, can you still say you hated me back then and now?" VK said while he had a rare serious look on his face.

Marceline was kind a bit surprised to see that look before she starts to remember that event in the past with the VK.

* * *

_ **Flashback/ Old Tanker/ Marceline (Pre-Vampire state, VK (Vampire King, Last Vampire)** _

_This part of the flashback showed Marceline as she fought the VK on the deck of the ship, her guitar was broken, and all she had was a steak in her hand while she flew at the VK, the VK said things about going crazy since Marceline never paid a price for her powers… all in all, when the duo crashed into one another when they tried to attack one another, unlike in the canon version of the show in Steaks, this version showed that the VK happened to knock the steak from her hand which sent it falling towards the deck while he and Marceline fell on deck and he had her pinned to the boat with her hands held to the side and he pants for breath while he had a tight grip on her arms to keep her from struggling while he made sure to use a leg to pin her hips down so Marceline couldn't use cheap tricks on him or his fellas down below._

"_D-Damn it! Get off!" Marceline said as she struggles more._

_Though thanks to the VK's weight plus his upper hand in strength right now, he had a good grip on her._

"_Why?, so you can end the Vampire race entirely?, I'll admit, we may not be the best race, going after humans and all that but do we really deserve this?, I'm pretty sure not every Vampire was Hostile to you, yet you must have ended them I bet?" VK said while he tightened his grip on Marceline's wrists while he kept an eye out in case she tried any tricks with her powers._

_Marceline still struggles for a bit before glaring at the VK._

"_Not all since you're still here." She said as she kept struggling._

"_Good grief… seems like if I don't teach you a lesson, you won't learn anything… though considering the situation… may not be too bad for a few reasons." the VK said when he looked at Marceline's body, she wore a tank top and shorts so it was simple for him to see her figure right now._

_Marceline blinked a bit when she saw his gaze._

"_What the hell you looking at?"_

"_Simple Marceline… a soon to be Vampire bitch… you did kill pretty much nearly all of my kind… so might as well try an interesting way to make more." the Vampire King said while he slowly got erect in his pants which formed a rather large bulge as the VK smirks at Marceline._

_Marceline's eyes widened when she realized what the VK said before seeing the bulge._

"_Oh fuck no! Get away from me!" She said before desperately tries to push the VK off._

"_You sure that is such a good idea?... I could go after the other humans under the deck here… you have no stake right now… so tell me… how can you kill me without one of the Vampire killing weapons… face it Marceline, consider this your payment for all those powers you got and for what you did to my brethren." the VK said while he used his psychic skills to lift Marceline's shirt above her breasts and he hummed when he liked what he saw._

_They were at least C to D size as they bounced freely making Marceline blush brightly._

"_H-Hey!"_

_The Vampire King gave her an amused look while he admired the sight of her breasts._

"_What?, you were trying to kill me and I gave you plenty of chances to turn away from this… consider this karma or something while I enjoy myself for a bit." the VK said before he leaned down and latched his mouth over Marceline's left nipple and sucked on it hard while his tongue ran over her nipple._

_Marceline, who blushes, widened her eyes in shock._

"_H-Hey! S-Stop that!" She said before and let out a groan._

_The VK however ignored Marceline to keep on licking and sucking her nipple for a moment before he switched nipples when he got one nice and hard._

_Marceline couldn't believe what she saw before she tries to struggle her way out again._

_However the VK had an iron grip while he keeps on sucking her nipples before he pulled away with a smirk on his face when he looked down at a blushing panting Marceline, seems she didn't get off much if this worked her good already._

"_Hehe… seems like your body is begging for this if I'm reading the reactions right… when was the last time you got it on with a strong male… or female?... hard to tell who likes what nowadays but not judging." the VK said while he grins at Marceline._

_Marceline blushes brightly before glaring at the VK._

"_T-That's none of your business. Now get off!"_

_The VK just shook his head while he used his psychic powers to bring some part of the railing to him that was busted off in the fight before and he lifts Marceline's hands over her head and the railing tied the hands together in a strong bond while the VK keeps on hand on the binding to keep Marceline from breaking free… while he used a now freed clawed hand to rip the front of her shorts off to show that she pretty much went commando and her pussy was seen in full which made the VK hum in a pleased what._

"_Well if its none of my business… then why are you so wet right now?, either you are turned on by this situation or you were really enjoying trying to kill me… not sure which is weirder but no issue to me right now." The VK said while he gently rubbed two fingers on Marceline's folds and brought them up to show Marceline surprisingly soaked digits._

_Marceline's was shocked at the situation she was in before closing her eye as she didn't want to see the VK's wet fingers._

"_That's a lie. I'm not turned on from this."_

"_Oh really?, well if that's the case, might as well fix that by doing this!" The VK said when he moved his hand back to Marceline's folds and starts to finger her roughly after he pushed two fingers into her folds._

_Marceline's eyes widened._

"_W-What the fuck are you do-!" She couldn't finish as she groans a bit loud from that action._

"_Warming you up… I am on the large side after all and don't want to hear screams of agony when I use my own stake on you right?" The VK said when he made the message clear on what he would do to Marceline soon._

_Marceline's eyes widened in shock._

"_You wouldn't."_

_The VK then got a serious look on his face while he looked Marceline in the eyes._

"_Wouldn't I?, I'm the last of my kind thanks to you and while some could argue this is wrong, some may agree that this is karma coming back to haunt you… I gave you ample time to leave, turn around and learn how to properly control your powers instead of letting the power go to your head and making you crazy, but point is… what else do I have left to lose when you took everything from me?" the VK said with a tone of finality in his voice while he removed his fingers from Marceline's pussy and licked his digits clean before he unzipped his pants and used his powers to remove them and his torn up shirt to show the large bulge that got larger when one piece of cloth was out of the way and his strong looking body… all that was left was the underwear._

_Marceline was shocked when she saw the bulge get bigger after seeing the VK remove his clothes except his underwear._

_The VK then just fucked it and ripped his underwear off and his massive dick sprung free… and seems like he was a monster below as well at 13 inches and 4 in width while scales and barbs covered the demonic dick from dickhead to base… most likely to protect from bites and what not._

_Marceline's eyes widened like dinner plates when she saw not the VK's muscled body but his dick as well._

'_Oh… shit.' She thought._

_That's when the VK used his powers to bring more of the railing to him which was used to forced Marceline to spread her legs and the VK made many U shaped hooks and stabbed them into the deck around Marceline's legs a few times and bent the hooks to latch under the top of the deck, Marceline was unharmed of course, but a few more hooks and Marceline was fully pinned and the VK got off Marceline for a moment to see how well the bindings would work, even if she could shapeshift, nothing short of turning into a snake or something would work and considering Marceline's lack of focus right now… pretty sure she would be stuck normal size for now until she calmed down… and if the VK had his way, not anytime soon._

_Marceline didn't like this before she tried to use her new powers to break free from her binds._

_However the wood starts to creak and crack while the VK chuckles._

"_Sure, go ahead and break the boat in the process, I'm sure the humans would love to see you in your lack of dress right now when you break the flooring above them…. Especially the young who are so easy to mentally scar." The VK said when he used his powers to rip Marceline's shorts off her body and she was fully exposed from the waist down now._

_Marceline, who stopped using her powers after hearing that, was blushing brightly after seeing her shorts ripped off._

"_Stop destroying my clothes!"_

"_Stop struggling when you know it's pointless, otherwise you'll lose the tank top and what will you wear?" the VK said with an amused tone to his voice while he crossed his well muscled arms while he slowly approached Marceline to see what she would do as his dick slowly got erect._

_Marceline did stop struggling as she didn't want to lose her only piece of clothing._

"_Okay look. You made your point now stop this."_

_The Vampire King chuckles when Marceline didn't seem to get it._

"_Sorry but considering things… would be rude to stop now don't you think?" the VK said when he moved to get between Marceline's legs and a moment later before she could say anything, he starts to lick at her ass and folds with a surprising hunger behind them while he used a hand to tease her asshole._

_Marceline couldn't believe what was happening before she let out a groan or two before trying to hold back her moans._

_Though that was fine with the VK when he moved to lick at Marceline's bud and sucked on it hard when he used a finger from his right hand to finger Marceline's folds again while he used a finger on his left to finger Marceline's asshole._

_Though Marceline made sure to not struggle, her body did jolt a few times as Marceline grinds her teeth before to her shock… a slight moan escaped her lips._

_The VK chuckles when he keeps on pleasing Marceline's holes more and more and could feel her getting closer and closer until…_

_Marceline lightly throws her head back before another moan was made when she actually climaxed from her pussy._

_The VK quickly went to lick at her quivering pussy while he lapped up the juices and actually purrs a bit from the taste._

_Marceline continues to climax a bit before stopping at the 15 second mark and pants a bit while blushing._

'_I-I can't believe that bastard made me climax.' _She thought.

_The VK then leaned back on his knees while he wiped his face clean._

"_Now then… time for you to return the favor… though considering you would rather bite me, why don't we see how well your breasts are." The VK said when he got over Marceline's body and knelt down and his dick sat between Marceline's tits and the VK pressed them together around his cock and hums at the feeling._

_Marceline blushes brightly when she saw the VK's dick on her breasts._

"_S-Stop." She said._

_However the VK chuckles while he grins at Marceline._

"_I believe we came too far to stop now my dear hunter, besides best to make things even first before I get to the serious stuff." The VK said before he starts to thrust his dick between Marceline's tits and his dick hits Marceline's chin and cheek again while his dick grinds between her breasts and the barbs on his dick gave her pleasant scratches with each pull._

_Marceline hisses before grinding her teeth as she groans before trying to move her head away from the VK's dick._

_Though the VK used his powers to have Marceline look at his dick and thanks to the off guard moment, the head of his dick went into her mouth again and again while the VK moans from the feeling while he fucked Marceline's tits and mouth more._

_Marceline muffles in surprise before she tries to get her head off of the VK's dick._

_Though that was not gonna happen when the VK had Marceline's head stay still and the VK fucked her tits for a few minutes while she could feel the precum drip from his dick and tastes it when it hits her tongue._

_Marceline shudders at the taste and felt disgusted and yet…_

'_Oh fuck… I don't know why's this happening but now… I somehow want to taste… more.' She thought before she actually had her tongue start licking the head of the VK's dick._

"_Ohhh…. Yes… seems like your vampire instinct from the empress are affecting you… seems like you love the taste of my cock already." The VK said while he smirks when he stopped thrusting his hips to see how Marceline would react while he keeps moving her breasts on his dick._

_Marceline greatly wanted to stop but… her instincts had other ideas before she felt her own head move back and forth causing Marceline to actually suck on the VK's dick._

_The VK moans from the feeling and starts thrusting his hips again while he enjoyed what Marceline was doing to him right now._

_As Marceline sucked his dick, she had this thought._

'_What the fuck am I actually doing?! I shouldn't be enjoying this! I should bite his dick off… his big… juicy… dick.' She thought before her eyes widen when she just realized what she thought and had no idea how that happened._

_Sadly though, Marceline can't seem to stop moving her head before her tongue wraps around the VK's dick a few times._

_That's when she heard a femine chuckle deep in her mind which showed that even though Marceline captured their souls, the Vampire King's court haven't accepted Marceline fully and were influencing her body right now, mainly the Empress when she rathered enjoyed what Marceline was going through._

_Marceline's eyes widened in realization before she desperately tries to regain control._

_However it seems the other souls minus the Fool were guarding the Empress's soul right now which prevented Marceline from stopping the Empress when she keeps on having Marceline suck the VK's dick while Marceline could feel the Vampire King's dick throbbing harder in Marceline's mouth which showed he was getting close now._

_When the Empress sensed that, she made Marceline bob her head faster and harder before the Empress made Marceline use her tongue to lick the tip on the VK's dick._

_The VK groans from that and after a few more thrusts, the VK pushed his dick as deep as he could go while his pelvis touched Marceline's breasts before he lets out a lion like roar and came hard inside of her mouth, quickly overfilling it and most of it went on her cheeks and chin while some got onto the upper parts of her breasts._

_Marceline was shocked at the amount of cum that the VK let out which made the Empress feel amused when she forced Marceline to drink it down._

_While that happened, the VK rides out his orgasm while he grits his teeth and tapped off 15 seconds later and got off Marceline's body while he enjoyed the look in Marceline's eyes, especially when he could sense some influence from the Empress from Marceline._

_Marceline almost looked lost in the pleasure as she pants a bit after swallowing the VK's cum._

"_Hehe… enjoy my royal load?, I have much more in store for you so don't expect this to end anytime soon." The VK said while he used his powers to clean off his dick and Marceline since she couldn't move and he tossed the sperm off the boat._

_Marceline didn't like the sound of that but her body had different thoughts before Marceline tries to speak in protest but failed when she said this without realizing it._

"_N-... More."_

_The VK chuckles while he raised a hand to his ear._

"_I'm sorry… but what did you say?" The VK said when the Empress influenced Marceline just a tad more._

_Marceline tried to resist but it was all in vain._

"_M-More… please."_

_The VK grins while he used his powers to remove all the bindings from Marceline for a moment to see what she would do now that she was free._

"_Very well… lets see if you really think that… spread those legs… and lets see how far you are willing to go now." The VK ordered… he knew the Empress was influencing Marceline and knew this was Marceline paying for her power right now… she had no real control so unless she somehow got all four souls in her under check, she would be influenced by them whether she liked it or not._

_Marceline knew she had a chance but now there's nothing she can do thanks to the Empress before a moment later, Marceline lays on her back and actually spreads her legs and shows the VK her soaked folds._

"_P-Please… Fuck me… m-my… King." She said with a bright blush on her face._

_The Vampire king chuckles again while he walked forward._

"_Very well… but might as well consider this your lesson… all that power… but barely any control… tell me, with all that hunting, did you ever really make their powers your own?, or were they just waiting to make you trip up?... food for thought while I get in position." the VK said when he got over Marceline and aimed his dick at her folds._

_Marceline blinked after hearing that before remembering the court's powers she absorbed… even the laughter she heard when she did so which was strange in of itself.. before thinking._

'_Fuck… I blew it. I thought I was powerful but… it was all an illusion to my ego. I should've mastered these powers first before hunting the King. All I did was just hunt them down like a personal vendetta. And now this is my punishment.'_

_The VK then slowly pushed his hips forward and his dick slowly went inside of Marceline, stretching her pussy wide while the Moon worked to make sure Marceline felt no pain by healing her body faster then the pain could register while the Hierophant aided in reshaping her pussy so that it would instantly make a perfect match for the VK's dick… the Fool… was just a babbling idiot so he was ignored while the VK pushed his dick deeper and deeper into Marceline._

_Even though some of the Court helped, Marceline still groan as she felt the VK's dick going deeper in her pussy._

_A bit later, the VK was surprisingly able to get balls deep into Marceline while the head of his dick pressed into her cervix hard while he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Marceline's pussy as it gripped his length tightly._

_Marceline blushes more as she felt her body tried to adjust to the VK's length as she groans a bit more._

_After a few seconds, the VK starts to thrust his hips and his dick was rammed into Marceline again and again while the VK had his hands near Marceline's head so he could focus on fucking Marceline since the Court for the most part was working from the inside out to keep Marceline from doing anything stupid right now._

_Though the Court intervened, all Marceline could do was groan loudly a few times as she feels the VK's dick going in and out of her pussy before Marceline starts moaning._

_That caused the VK to fuck Marceline harder while he looked at Marceline and smashed his lips onto hers while he forced his tongue into her mouth for an intense kiss._

_Marceline was shocked by that action but not as shocked as the Empress because before she could give a command, Marceline actually returns the kiss on her own before she wraps her arms and legs around the VK before Marceline had her tongue interact with his tongue to make the kiss more intense when Marceline gripped the back of the VK's head._

_Though the Empress did chalk it up to Marceline getting a bit overpowered by the lust after thinking things through, Marceline was by her very nature a Demoness and unless a strong mate came by, it would be hard for Marceline to find a good lover so who better than the VK right now since he was one of the strongest beings alive… so to speak… on the mortal place of Ooo, so while the Empress did work to push things, Marceline's own instincts were starting to take control as the VK fucked her harder and harder._

_Surprisingly, Marceline knew that the Empress was right since her both her body.,. and mind was accepting the VK as her lover physically with the way VK fuck her as Marceline moans more as she kept kissing the VK while tightening her hold on him as Marceline's toes curled greatly from the pleasure she was getting._

_For a bit, the VK keeps on fucking Marceline more and more while he held his orgasm back while he could feel her getting closer and closer until…_

_Marceline moans loud in the Vampire King's mouth as her pussy tightens on his dick before Marceline climaxed hard on it._

_A minute later, the VK made a few more thrusts before he pushed himself balls deep into Marceline's pussy and growled when he came hard inside of her with surprising force and his sperm blasts into her womb, quickly filling it with his demonic load._

_Marceline moans loud with ecstasy as her womb expands making her climax stronger as Marceline's pussy grips more of the VK's dick to milk his cum more._

_The VK rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a growl and pulled away from Marceline and pulled his dick free of her folds and watched as his load leaked from her body._

_Marceline, who taps off, wanted to stop the Vampire King from pulling out but stopped herself since she still has a bit of clear head before her body shuddered as she pants for breath while blushing brightly._

_Though she did manage to have this thought._

'_F-Fuck… Can't believe I almost tried to stop him from pulling out. I need to focus. Gotta stay strong no matter how good and… amazing it is.' Marceline thought before her eyes widen at her last few thoughts._

_Though the VK seemed to sense her inner conflict and just went along with it for now._

"_Hehe, seems your body wants more even if your mind doesn't… and I'm not even sure if the Empress is doing anything right now… why don't we test that and see how obedient you are right now by getting on all fours." The VK said with a grin on his face while his dick stayed iron hard._

_Marceline eyes widened before she tries to stay on the floor so she doesn't give the VK the satisfaction._

_However the Empress wouldn't have any of that when she used her powers to influence Marceline's body to listen to the VK's orders… and low and behold Marceline's body starts to turn over without Marceline's consent._

_Marceline tries to get back in control of her body but it was again futile before she was now on her hands and knees and her ass was pointed at the VK._

_The VK licked his lips while he walked forward and used his hands to play with Marceline's round ass by fondling the cheeks or even slapping them lightly to see how Marceline would react._

_Marceline at first shudders at the fondling before yelping a bit from the slap which made her blush._

_The VK used a bit more power with his slaps and the Moon held back on the regeneration so that Marceline's ass would really sting and starts to look red while the VK keeps on spanking Marceline for who knows how long with resounding slaps being heard._

_Marceline had a feeling that the Moon wasn't helping with the regeneration as she yelps and hisses from the stinging sensation for each slap before a moment later, Marceline starts to moan which surprised her on the inside._

"_Hehe… seems your demon blood loves this pain if your are reacting like that… but enough fun times for you… time for me to see how well your ass will do after I'm through fucking it." The VK said when he got in position behind Marceline and aimed the head of his dick at her asshole while he gripped her reddened ass cheeks as a hand hold of sorts._

_Marceline groans a bit from having her ass grabbed before bracing herself since she can't move or do anything thanks to the Empress having control for the most part._

_A moment later, the VK then gripped Marceline's ass tightly before he pushed his cock deep into Marceline's asshole while he grits his teeth and groans from the tight feeling of her ass, and with the Moon not using her regeneration on Marceline's ass, Marceline could feel everything as Marceline's asshole was spread wide for the large barbed intruder._

"_F-FUCK!" Marceline groans very loudly as she feels the inside of her ass stretching greatly before trying to take shape of the VK's dick._

_Though the VK never gave time for Marceline to adjust when he starts to thrust his hips and his dick went in and out of Marceline's ass again and again while he enjoyed the pleasure he was getting._

_Marceline's eyes widened before she starts groaning a few times while grinding her teeth a bit._

_The VK then leaned down and roughly gripped Marceline's tits and fondles them while he fucked her ass even harder while he pants and groans while he fucked her hard for a few minutes straight without slowing down._

_Marceline groans more for a few more times as time passed a bit before she starts moaning as it surprisingly starts to feel good._

_That's when the VK opened his mouth and starts to lick and suck the side of Marceline's neck while he made sure not to bite… yet… he would save that for later._

_Marceline was a bit surprised by that action before she shudders and moans again at the feeling._

_That's when the Vampire King fucked Marceline's ass harder and harder while he could feel himself getting close, and instead of holding back, he keeps on fucking her for a minute more before he threw his head back and roars when he pushed himself deep into her ass and blew his load into her, filling her stomach with an insane amount of his sperm._

_Marceline's eyes rolls in the back of her head as she moans loud with her tongue sticking out before she climaxed hard again from her pussy._

_The Vk rides out his orgasm before he tapped off 20 seconds later and pulled his dick free of Marceline's ass while he got off Marceline who fell fully onto the ground while her slightly extended stomach deflates thanks to her stomach hitting the ground and semen poured from her gaping asshole._

_Marceline, who taps off, shudders a bit as she pants for breath while feeling the VK's cum leak out of her ass._

_The VK then rubbed his chin since he was nowhere near done yet and smirks when he had an idea and walked towards Marceline before he gripped her right leg, turned her onto her back, and gripped her ankles and held her legs out wide while his erect dick was in full view of Marceline now._

_Marceline, who was able to collect her bearings, was caught off guard before blushing brightly as she saw the VK's dick before gulping as she wondered what the VK will do though Marceline may have already guessed it._

_And she was right when the VK aimed his dick at her folds again and pushed himself deep inside of her while he lifts and lowered his body which caused his dick to enter and exits Marceline's pussy again and again while his dickhead bashed into Marceline's cervix again and again._

"_O-Oh fuck!" Marceline groans loud before she starts moaning a bit crazy with the position she's in._

_And like with earlier, the VK fucked Marceline more and more before he blew his load into Marceline again, filling her womb with more sperm while the angle caused his load to leak down Marceline's body._

_Some of the cum even land in her mouth which Marceline… actually accepted on her own before swallowing as she climaxed from her pussy._

_The Empress even smirked when she stopped using her powers on Marceline to see how she would do when the VK rides out his orgasm and tapped off before he pulled free of Marceline's holes and lets Marceline fall to the floor while the VK pants for breath._

_As Marceline pants after tapping off, she hoped that it would be over. However… she felt her lust affecting her more before saying something surprising._

"_M-More…"_

_The VK blinks at that before he points at his dick._

"_Very well… but I believe a cleaning is in order… come clean my cock and I'll give you more like you asked for." The VK said while he walked to stand near Marceline._

_Marceline blushes brightly and this time, without the Empress doing something, Marceline gets up on her knees before staring at the VK's dick._

_She blushes more before she closed her eyes and sticks out her tongue after opening her mouth before moving her head closer and starts licking the VK's dick._

_The VK, besides lightly groaning, was silent since he didn't want Marceline to snap out of her pleasure induced state and try and bite him, like it would work, he strengthened his cock with plenty of scales after all, he may not be up to the Hierophants level of skill with shapeshifting, but he did have some skill being the Vampire King after all._

_Marceline felt a bit light headed as she kept cleaning the VK's dick before thinking._

'_I… I want to stop but his dick… tastes so… good.' She thought before actually lowering her head and starts cleaning the VK's ball sack._

_The VK groans more while he lightly pets Marceline's head to show she was doing well right now._

_That made Marceline actually feel happy as she cleans the VK's balls more before going back to his dick._

_Though that happiness was mainly from the pleasure high that Marceline felt while the VK groans more while he lets Marceline's head go while the head of his dick went into Marceline's mouth a few times during the cleaning._

_Marceline hums as she begins to bob her head on the VK's dick before using her tongue to help clean it._

_The VK groans from the feeling before he lightly thrusts his hips and his dick went a bit deeper into Marceline's mouth again and again with each thrust._

_Marceline might've gagged but she still bob her head while thoroughly cleaning the VK's dick before using her hand to fondle the VK's balls._

_The VK hums while his orgasm starts to approach him again._

_Marceline was able to feel that before she bobs her head faster and harder._

_A couple minutes later, the VK groans loudly when he blew his load in Marceline's mouth again and some spilled to land on her breasts._

_Marceline moans at the taste before she tries to swallow the cum as she resumes bobbing her head more to make the VK climax more._

_That caused the VK to groan more while he keeps firing his load into Marceline's mouth until he tapped off with a moan of sorts and pants while he looked down at Marceline._

_Marceline was able to swallow the VK's cum even though some spilled earlier before Marceline cleaned the VK's dick again for a moment before she takes her mouth off of it._

_The VK stepped back for a moment while he enjoyed watching Marceline clean her breasts off and decided to talk some sense into her to remind her of various things._

"_Wow… never expected one who wanted to kill me so badly to be eating my sperm off her breasts like that, makes me wonder if you really did want to kill us or maybe…" The VK said while he trailed off while he smirks at Marceline somewhat._

_Marceline was able to snap herself, or somewhat, back to reality before speaking._

"_O-Oh I do but… knowing the Empress is pulling the strings… I can't do anything to you."_

"_Oh is she really?... tell me did she do the controlling constantly?... because it looked to be like you were happily enjoying sucking my cock." The VK said while he smirks at Marceline._

_Marceline blushes brightly before turning her head._

"_N-Not true." She said but she could hear laughter in her head._

"_Oh really?... then why not put it to the test… I'm fully unarmed… the stake is near you… I'll even give you one free shot for wherever you want… you call… unless you want to explore more of your lustful side without anyone in control… this time… its fully your call Marceline, not mine, not the Empress, no ones, besides why did you even want to help these humans in the first place and hunt vampires?, were all just trying to live and survive in our own way so tell me… why get in the way when all it would do in the end is cause the extinction of one race?, I mean think about it… why come here for humans when we could go after other species blood?... no… we mainly came here to stop you… I mean, aside from a few vamps from getting bloodthirsty, have any of the stronger ones you killed tried to even go after humans or you?" the VK said while he used his psychic powers to move the stake near Marceline while he walked close enough for her to have the perfect shot at staking him… while his dick hung free in front of Marceline's face again while it was covered with saliva from Marceline._

_Marceline blushes brightly when she noticed it before seeing the stake near her._

_She was about to grab it but… something in her mind, that is not being controlled by the Empress, was actually telling her to let what the Vampire King said sink in before she look thoughtful._

_For the most part, The VK did make a point, the only ones who she killed who didn't give her much of a fight were weaklings who went after the humans while the stronger ones who were actually able to give her some kind of fight mainly focused on her and the VK said this bit here._

"_Besides… do you really think I would let those idiots end the main source of nourishment for us Vampires?, if they left then that would give them time to repopulate, tell me what I have to gain by coming here and trying to end the last humans most likely in all of Ooo, much less the entire world, no, mainly we came here for you and you alone since you were… and did… bring the Vampire race to a near extinction with me being one of the last, I'm not sure if anyone else went into hiding because of fear, but all in all… why would we come after a boat full of humans when we knew you were here?" The VK said while he crossed his arms when he watched Marceline look thoughtful._

_Marceline continues to be thoughtful before her eyes widened in realization before thinking this._

'_Oh… shit… I was their target.'_

_The VK saw the look and took a moment to hum._

"_Get it now, we could have tracked the humans and kept an eye on them and wait for their population to grow, most of them are pretty much harmless against us Vampires without training… you on the other hand… you were the main threat for us so why do you think we all gathered together?... to us you might as well be the monster since you were going around killing our kind, and absorbing the Court's powers… might as well be a Soul Vampire or something… but I'm getting off subject… like I said… free shot… thanks to you nearly all vampires are extinct, thanks to you not listening to reason, I'm going to have to thin out the humans below deck by turning half into Vampires… but don't worry, I'll make sure they won't go on a feeding frenzy and leave the boat peacefully, even if you didn't happen on these humans, while their numbers would be slightly thinner, would it really have mattered if you protected them or not if they would have left anyway?... but if you want to end a race for good… then stake me… otherwise I will go and try and restore my race… or will you try and do something else to keep me from going down there?... personally I don't mind having a bit more fun since this could be one way of rebuilding the Vampire race aside from biting humans." The VK said when he smirks at his handiwork leaking from Marceline's folds._

_Marceline's eyes widened after hearing that and she hates to admit it but… seems the VK was right and she also can't have some of the humans be bitten and get turned._

_So even though she placed her hand on the stake, she actually pushes it away from her before looking at the VK._

"_Hmmm… interesting choice… we shall see if you will stick by it by the time I'm satisfied… but for now… pick a position so we can continue, depending on what you do, I may just take a small handful of humans since we both know that even if I do leave without them, I'll rebuild the Vampire race, but I will need strong minions to rebuild my court… better then half the humans on the boat right?, and can you blame me for doing this?... can you hate me?... we both know we are doing what we think was right at the time… you being a hunter helping humans… me being a King helping his people… even if I did fail them, I can always rebuild… or will you take the humans place and come with me as a soon to be Vampire Queen?, like I said gotta rebuild the race thanks to you and it would be a shame to kill you since you are strong." The Vampire King said while he waits to see what Marceline will do._

_Marceline, who kinda blushed at the compliment, thought of it and still wanted to help the humans before she saying this._

"_I will… take their place."_

"_Hmmm… good, though to be sure you are not just saying that… get into a position so I can take you again and again, you are defenseless right now but you are free to fly away or fight if you want… your call since YOU made the call this time, I'm not using my powers to stop or hinder you now." The VK said while he did make a point by using his powers to move the metal railings back into place like they were not damaged and even recalled the stake and moved it so that it would be in Marceline's reach… if she wanted to take it… the VK was making things so that it would be Marceline's pure choice from here on out and aside from a few humans, nothing else was stopping her from attacking or running now._

_Marceline looks at the stake and the VK a few times before she remembered what she said before stepping away from the stake and lays on the floor of the ship on her back before spreading her legs to show the VK she was serious._

_The VK nods his head before he approached her and after getting over her, he aimed his cock at her folds and rubbed the head of his dick against her soaked lips._

_Marceline lightly blushes before shuddering at the feeling before looking at the VK and waits for him to get started._

_She didn't have to wait long when he pushed his hips forward and his cock entered her vaginal hole and the VK pushed himself deeper into Marceline while he placed his hands next to her head so he could focus on pushing himself deeper and deeper into Marceline at a surprisingly gentle pace now that he knew she wouldn't fight him on this._

_Marceline was a bit surprised with how gentle the VK was now before groaning a bit from having her pussy penetrated as it grips on the VK's dick._

_The VK lets out a small groan when he felt that while he went deeper and deeper into Marceline and his dick bumped into her cervix again before he starts to pull his dick free from her pussy and pushed his dick back into her again and again and rammed his dick into the cervix again in a pattern of sorts._

_Marceline groans for a bit before she starts moaning as she feels the VK's dick going in and out of her pussy._

_The VK then leaned down and kissed Marceline again after he used his powers to make sure her face was cleaned while his tongue went to overpower her own._

_Marceline blushes a bit before she returns the kiss after wrapping her arms and legs around the VK and hold him closer before Marceline had her tongue try to fight back the VK's own as she looks at his eyes during the kiss._

_Though there was obviously no love in either person's eyes, there was a surprising amount of lust with Marceline's being well hidden now from her stubborness while the VK continues to fuck her hard and fast while their orgasms got closer and closer as time went by._

_Marceline kept moaning while kissing the VK more as she felt her orgasm getting closer and closer as she tightens more of her hold on the VK._

_A minute later the VK growls when he thrusts his dick deep as he could into Marceline's pussy and his dick busts into her womb before he blew his load which filled her womb again as he rides out his orgasm._

_Marceline moans loud in the VK's mouth as she felt her womb get bloat up from his cum causing Marceline's toes to curl before climaxing hard on the VK's dick._

_The position then changes to show Marceline on her feet while the VK had her bent forward while he held her wrists back and he thrusts his hips again and again while his dick bashed into her womb again and again while he had a snarl like look on his face while he used a surprising amount of power in his thrusts._

_Marceline blushes deeply while moaning and groaning loudly but seems she's actually starting to enjoy it with the look on her face._

_A minute passed before Marceline and the VK's hips connect and the VK roars when he came hard inside of Marceline's womb again while his nuts clinched hard through the orgasm._

"_O-Oh fuck yeah!" Marceline groans as she was getting a pleasure filled look with her lust affecting her._

_Another position showed the VK lifting and lowering Marceline onto his cock while his dick speared her ass again and again while her back was sliding up and down his well muscled chest._

_Marceline was moaning loudly as she was liking this feeling before having an almost fucked up look on her face._

"_D-Don't stop!"_

"_I-I don't plan to stop anytime soon!" The VK growled out while he fucked Marceline's ass at a harder rate when he thrusts his hips up to meet the drops at an intense pace._

_Marceline moans more before she had her hand wrapped around the VK's head before Marceline turns her head and was able to take initiative and have her lips meet the VK's lips._

_That caused the VK to growl more before he thrusts his hips at a harder rate before he pushed himself balls deep into Marceline and growls when he came hard inside of her ass, filling her already bloated stomach with more sperm._

_Marceline moans loudly before she climaxed again from her pussy as her ass tightens on the VK's dick._

_The duo then keep fucking for an hour straight with the VK and Marceline in one final position with the VK having Marceline on all fours while he fucked her ass as hard as he could while he had a good grip on her hips and his dick barraged her insides again and again as time went on._

"_O-Oh fuck yeah Vampire King! Keep fucking my ass!" Marceline groans with a look that shows she was really pleased._

_The VK didn't object when he keeps on fucking Marceline before he starts to use a hand to smack her ass while he keeps on fucking her… he saw her exposed neck and to be sure that Marceline wouldn't oppose building the Vampire race back up even if she did kill him… well… he starts to lick and suck at her neck like normal when he starts to get close after leaning down._

_Marceline moans and shudders from having her neck licked before speaking._

"_I-If you plan to c-cum… u-use my pussy n-next."_

_The VK chuckles while he stopped thrusting his hips for a moment and pulled free of Marceline's ass before he pushed his dick deep into her pussy and starts to fuck her hard and fast while he keeps licking the side of her neck._

_Marceline was moaning at the pleasure to notice as she loved having her pussy fucked before feeling her climax slowly getting closer._

_For a couple minutes, the VK keeps on fucking Marceline while he got closer and closer, and when he was about to cum, he opened his mouth wide while his fangs extend right before he bit down on Marceline's neck with his upper fangs piercing the left side of her neck while he blew his load into Marceline's pussy with a deep and pleasured growl._

_Marceline's eyes widened before she groans and moans very loud before climaxing hard on the VK's dick as her pussy roughly gripped his dick._

_Though while she rides out her orgasm, her eyes start to turn red like the iconic vampire color of eyes while her fangs sharpened while the VK rides out his orgasm before he tapped off and pulled his fangs free of her neck which quickly healed to two marks on her neck while the VK sighs somewhat in a relieved way as he got off Marceline and pulled his dick free from her pussy while his load leaked from her._

_Marceline, who taps off, groans for a moment._

"_D-Did you just… bite me during our climax?"_

"_Well I would put it as Vampire instincts but it was more of my lion like instincts, I used to be a lion and we lions bite down on our mates necks to keep them from pulling away, force of habit I'm afraid the fang part was intentional, can't have you age into dust before we make quite a number of young to replace the ones you killed right?, and you have 4 of the former court in you which makes you much more powerful than the average Vampire, anyway I'll be getting three humans turned before we leave since we can't have any kids of ours have inbreeding issues, they would have gone after others anyway so might as well say its an early gift from me or something." The VK said while his back was now turned to Marceline while he starts to summon his clothing as Marceline sat up with anger rising in her body… he was planning on gathering humans anyway?... then why did she go through all this!?... not even the court in her could stop Marceline's next action when they were somehow forced deep down into her mind just now._

_A moment later, with the camera focused on the VK's face, his eyes widen in slight shock when he felt something pierced where his heart was and looked down to see the stake in his chest before he looks back at Marceline, but instead of anger at the attack, Marceline saw the VK looking thoughtful and just said this as he felt his body starting to break down._

"_Well played Marceline… and welcome to an immortal life of loneliness." The VK said right before his body bursts into ash and his soul floats in front of Marceline a moment later._

_Marceline huffed before she looks at the stake for a moment before tossing it._

"_Damn it… I gave myself to you. We made a deal." She said as she somewhat cried._

_However she knew now that the VK had a point… she could feel her body change after the VK bit her and now she was a vampire… a Vampire Queen with powers that no one else would have… and she had to admit after remembering what he said… it did make some sense to turn a few humans for future reasons anyway… she had to admit that the VK was just thinking ahead but now… after hearing the VK's words… she now felt more alone than ever and after grabbing the VK's pants for some coverage and absorbing the VK's soul… Marceline used the torn up remains of the VK's shirt as a makeshift hood before she flew away from the boat while the scene went back to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Ooo/ Marceline's cave/ Marceline's house/ Marceline, Mini VK (Mental projection)**

"Marceline… Marceline!" The Mini VK said when he saw Marceline getting lost in the memories and called her for a moment to snap her out of it when he saw tears and knew why since he could see her memories.

"H-Huh?" Marceline said before looking at Mini VK.

"You were getting lost in the memory of what happened on the boat… seems I should answer why before you ask the question, yes I might have went back on my word, but I would have only went after the sick or ill humans who would have most likely died on that voyage and I would have only gotten around 4 to train to replace the court, after that would have just gone after different humanoids or other beings since Humans would have had to repopulate by now since they wouldn't have left Ooo for nothing…. So I ask again, now knowing this, do you still hate me?, have you learned anything from the centuries of being alone?" The Mini VK said while he gave Marceline a serious look on his face to show he was 100% serious.

Marceline was able to wipe a tear away before looking at the VK.

"Honestly… after what happened today before becoming me again… No. I don't hate you now.

After facing facts that it was my fault from the beginning which led me to truly being alone as the last of… our kind."

The Mini VK chuckles while he hopped to sit at the head of the couch.

"Then I guess I'm not needed then anymore… I can feel the change keeping me from fully resting going away… as for being alone… well… I do have some advice that deals with a certain Candy Royal… mind hearing some last minute advice from your predecessor before I go for good?, I may be summoned again if you really want it if you just want to talk, but for being alone… you got a near immortal Candy princess who you are sweet on even if you don't admit it… better change that otherwise you may really be alone for the rest of eternity… trust me, I might have been an idiot without explaining things to you back then which caused me to die… but being the last of my kind back then did weigh heavily on my mind and my judgement was clouded like I was going on a rampage again." The Mini VK said while he smirks at Marceline when he used his near rampage in Ooo as a funny example and thanks to his memory reading, knew of Marceline's crush on the Candy princess Bubblegum.

Marceline blushes a bit when Bubblegum was mentioned before looking at Mini VK.

"Y-Yeah well… I wish you did explain things. Killing you was… one of my regrets." She said before turning her head a bit as she blushed a tiny bit.

The Mini VK chuckles before he looks at the ceiling.

"Well, the first time maybe... the second… not sure about your feelings around then when you tried to kill me recently... but I'll say farewell by saying this... well… two pieces of advice, you have the full courts power now, don't just use one at a time like you have been doing since even with training, your powers are still weaker by a slight margin, try and mix them up to make up the difference… and second… don't make the same mistake I did to you and not explain things to that Bubblegum woman… you never know what could happen after all… now… if you'll excuse me I got some long overdue sleeping to get too." The VK said before he fell behind the couch and when Marceline looked… the mini VK vanished while a pressure of sorts seemed to have been lifted from Marceline's shoulders for some reason.

Marceline blinked a bit before she lightly chuckled.

"See you later King. Though I don't know if you can hear me or not but… I may not have shown any romantic feelings towards you but… I was starting to like you. At least I'll remember the… performance you gave me."

Though remembering that *performance* did cause her body to heat up and she could have heard things but she could have heard light chuckling deep down inside of her… seems the VK did understand but was now too deep in Marceline's mind to fully respond as he starts sleeping… through Marceline did remember about not making the same mistakes he did… so might as well take the VK's final advice and go give Bubblegum a serious talk.

That's when Marceline gets up and grabs her gear.

"Well Bonnie, hope you're not too busy since you and I are gonna have a nice long chat." She said before she left her cave and head straight to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum's lab/ Bubblegum**

Bubblegum had put the finishing touches on a solution that would help some injured candy citizens who were burned by the lava that Phoebe fired from her kingdom to try and help take the Vampire cloud down, though it failed, it did raise the question of HOW Phoebe used a freaking volcano to act like an oversized mortar of sorts while Bubblegum puts the finishing touches on the solution.

That's when she heard a knock on the door.

Bubblegum blinks before she sets her solution down carefully and walked to the door to see who it was.

"Pep?, that you?, I believe I told you no interruptions since I'm working on a solution for the candy citizen's who were burned from the Lava." Bubblegum said before she was surprised when she heard this.

"Ah, well if you are busy, I'll come back another time to talk with you then." Marceline's voice was heard on the other side of the door… she would never use the door normally… and she was dealing with a lot of mental stuff about her newly reacquired immortality and what not… what is Marceline doing here now of all times?... a talk?

Bubblegum was still surprised before she opens the door to see Marceline floating.

"Yo, sorry if I'm interrupting anything… just… wanted to have a serious talk with you and come clean about some things that I never told anyone… like how I got my powers and… other things… mind if I come in or should I leave?" Marceline said which… was a bit worrying since Marceline never asked for things… and… was she blushing a bit and acting slightly shy or something?

Bubblegum was again surprised since she not only expected to see Marceline here but also with the way the Vampire Queen acted now.

"N-No. you can come in. I was a bit surprised that you came to visit me."

"Hehe, thanks Bonnie, guess I'm just full of surprises lately… got anything red to drink?, what I'm about to say is… going to be emotional just to let you know so… yeah… heads up in advance that this is going to be more complex than you may think." Marceline said when she floats into the room and by Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blinked for a moment as she was confused before she had called Peppermint Butler and have him bring in a couple of drinks.

A few minutes later, Marceline and Bubblegum were sitting in the lab on on of Bubblegum's hidden beds while Marceline was drinking red tea and looked even more nervous than before, guess what she wanted to talk about much be worrying for her.

Bubblegum sees the nervous look before setting her cup down.

"So Marceline. How are you feeling after becoming a Vampire again?"

"Well… after a talk with a certain someone before I got here… surprisingly fine with it." Marceline said while she felt glad for the ice breaker.

Bubblegum blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Really? Who did you talk to?"

Marceline sighs before she looks at the Candy princess.

"A mini Vampire King, guy had some issues to talk with me about since some mental stuff on my side kept him from resting deep in my mind with the rest of his court." Marceline said while she wondered how Bubblegum would react and she wasn't disappointed.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock.

"A-A miniature version of the Vampire King?!"

"Yup, about the size of pupbutt in height, and all mental as in like me seeing things, anyway he asked if I still hated him now… and back then…" Marceline said while she looked… worried?

Bubblegum, though surprise at the mental part, sees the worried look.

"If you don't want to talk about it Marceline, I understand."

Marceline shook her head before she looks at Bubblegum.

"No it's just… I'm worried you may think the worse of me if you hear all of this." Marceline said while she blushed a bit when some of what she wanted to talk about was… well… good thing Bubblegum was much older than 18 or this would be super awkward.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised to hear that.

"Marceline, whatever it is can't make me feel worse for you."

"Well… alright, well first off before we met and before I was vamped, I helped a lot of Human's leave Ooo's shores on a large pre-mushroom war boat that was repaired, I also went around hunting Vampires daily till I nearly wiped them all out… so the Vampire King gathered the last remaining Vampires that he could find and came after me… his goal wasn't even the humans, he explained that he would have his men hold back from going after them since humans could repopulate and what not, though some didn't get the memo so I destroyed the ones who targeted the humans, that started a full on fight between me and the vamps on the boat till it was just the VK and I while the boat was sailing away from Ooo." Marceline said when she started her story.

Bubblegum was shocked at the story especially that there were other humans at that time.

"I-I see… and what happened during the fight? I mean I do know you won but still."

"Yeah… but… things got real complicated during the fight with the VK… guy had nothing else to lose at the time since I pretty much made the VK the last Vampire… long story short… during the fight he had me pinned, and we'll… as crazy as it sounds… started to do tier 15 things with me while my body was pinned to the ground." Marceline said while she had a blush on her face.

Bubblegum's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"S-Seriously?!"

"Yeah… at first I tried to fight it but he kept hitting the right buttons, and another part was the Empress's soul that I absorbed, the lady with hypnotic eyes, was messing with me from the inside out and prevented me from moving much or even attacking…, and considering it wasn't… painful… I started to get lost in the lust and…" Marceline tried to say before she looked down and made a good impression of a tomato.

Bubblegum was almost blushing in the same manner and was a bit speechless.

"A-And?"

"And… I kind of started to… go with it…. I'm not even sure if the Empress was messing with me every now and then… gotta say if the situation was different… well… probably would have been an official Vampire Queen… quirks aside the guy had muscles… and a dick that was massive… 13 inches in length…" Marceline said before she blushed brightly when she said that.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as well after hearing that part of what the VK was packing before remembering him with his clothes off except his underwear.

She also remembered the big bulge in his underwear as well which made her blush while Marceline cleared her throat to get Bubblegum's attention since she was quiet for nearly a minute.

Bubblegum was able to shake her head before looking at Marceline.

"S-Sorry. Was just shocked with what you said."

"Well can't blame you for that… so… before I get further… think I was… wrong… for thinking like that back then?" Marceline asked when she wondered what Bubblegum thought right now after hearing all that.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well… I can't actually judge you since I wasn't there but judging from the story… it was obvious that before you were turned you started to… enjoy what the Vampire King did since you were still a Demoness as I remember you telling me that before."

"Yeah… though after fighting the VK again, not sure if I could have even won against him in a full on fight… hey just to check and what not, you got that Lion that used to be the VK chipped or something just in case?, I remember the VK bumming around various animals so not sure if they were vamped or not…" Marceline said when she remembered the now depowered VK or Lion King now and all the animals the VK was with in that sunless room.

"Yes I chipped the Lion but so far he's been doing nothing but explore some of the regions of Ooo mainly the forests." Bubblegum said.

"I see, hopefully none of the animals if they were vamped will vamp the… lion king now?... can't call him Vampire King since I got the VK's powers in me again… anyway to get back on topic…" Marceline said while she looked thoughtful and just sighs when she decided to rip the bandage off.

"Bit odd asking now… but… have you ever… thought about us and what we had in the past?" Marceline asked with a small blush on her face.

Bubblegum blinks a few times as she didn't expect to hear that before blushing a bit.

"U-Um well… y-yes… along with other things. W-Why ask?"

"Well… why did we break up in the first place again?... it… will make sense why I'm asking all this but… I'm just wanting to double check why first." Marceline cryptically said to the Candy Royal.

Bubblegum looks at Marceline for a moment before sighing.

"I guess it's because… I was so busy with my kingdom and how much it flourished during the years and I haven't put any time for us."

"Oh yeah… remember arguing about that with you… well… the main reason I'm here besides some truth telling about things is… well…" Marceline said before she rubbed the back of her head and felt a lump in her throat right now which she swallowed for a moment when she tried to gather her courage.

"Is what Marceline?" Bubblegum said.

Marceline breaths in before she gave Bubblegum a serious look.

"Alright… Bonnie… I know I may surprise you right now… but… want… to… try and… d-date again?" Marceline said before she blushed so much she looked like a tomato right now.

Bubblegum's eyes widened as she didn't expect that.

"Wh-... Really?"

All Marceline could do was nod cutely while she couldn't speak anymore at the moment.

Bubblegum was just quiet for a moment as she blushes a bit brightly.

For a bit the two was silent but Marceline's nerves couldn't take it anymore before she got to her feet, or into a floating position.

"Y-You know what, forget it… probably asked at the wrong time or something and was mainly from the VK's advice and no regrets… see you later Bonnie." Marceline said before she starts to float away with a bright blush on her face.

Bubblegum blinks when she saw Marceline about to leave before she went to grab her hand.

Marceline stopped floating and she looked back at Bubblegum with a blush on her face.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly and didn't know what to say before she surprised the Vampire Queen by kissing her lips.

Marceline's eyes widen from that and would have tried to push Bubblegum away for a moment, but her body had other ideas when she used her hands to gripped Bubblegum's arms near the shoulders and kissed her back and the duo accidently fell back on the bed with Marceline on top while she keeps the kiss going with a surprising hunger behind the actions while her tongue went to poke at Bubblegum's lips like she was asking permission to enter.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she opens her lips and welcomed Marceline's tongue in.

That caused Marceline to blush somewhat while she sent her tongue into Bubblegum's sweet tasting mouth and her tongue went to fight with Bubblegum's tongue.

Bubblegum let's out moan before she had her tongue fight back Marceline's tongue as Bubblegum hugs her more.

That was all she wrote for Marceline's restraints when she quickly pulled herself away and just ripped her clothing off in front of Bubblegum and her breasts and body were seen by the Candy Queen.

Seems like last time, she had C to D sized breasts and she had gone completely shaven below deck it seems.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as she looks at Marceline's bod in all her glory.

Though Marceline didn't give Bubblegum much time to admire her body when Marceline just reached forward and ripped the front of Bubblegum's outfit off her body, bra and all and her breasts bounced free while Marceline licked her lips at the sight.

Bubblegum's breasts were at least C size for the time being as she was a bit surprised with the way Marceline ripped her clothes off.

Though that surprise didn't last long when Marceline latched a mouth on her left nipple and sucked hard on it, thanks to Bubblegum's gum like nature, she had inverted nipples which Marceline attacked with her tongue.

Bubblegum groans from that action before moaning a bit as her nipple starts to get erect after time passes.

Marceline, after feeling the nipple pop free and harden, switched to the other nipple to repeat her actions while she used her free hand to slip into Bubblegum's pants and rubbed her folds through her panties.

Bubblegum shudders from that action before moaning a bit loud as her other nipple become erect and hard.

Once that happened, Marceline moved her body down to Bubblegum's pants and… like with Bubblegum's shirt, tore an opening in front of it showing her folds and noticed Bubblegum didn't wear panties it seems which made her lick her lips with a long tongue being seen.

Bubblegum pants while blushing brightly when she looks at the Vampire Queen.

"I-I could've… remove my pants."

Marceline chuckles when she looks at Bubblegum.

"Sorry, was doing what the VK did since those memories are fresh in my head now… unless you want me to stop and go gentle that is." Marceline said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Bubblegum blushes more.

"M-Maybe a tad bit. Can still do what you want." She said before unbuttoning her pants and pulls them down.

Though they were ruined, Bubblegum removed her pants fully anyway and removed her shirt after that and was fully nude in front of Marceline who blushed as she looked Bubblegum's body up and down with a lustful look in her eyes.

Bubblegum had a nice slender body with an hourglass figure as said Candy Monarch blushes cutely from the stare.

That's when Marceline quickly moved forward, hugged Bubblegum which pressed their bodies together, and she smashed her lips onto Bubblegums to make out with her again when she couldn't put words in her mouth right now.

Bubblegum was a little surprise before she hugged Marceline back and returns the kiss before moaning.

Marceline keeps the kiss going for a couple minutes and pulled away when Bubblegum had a hard time breathing and saw her panting under her while Bubblegum had a light blush on her face… Marceline did wonder what Bubblegum was thinking right now while Marceline moved so that she was between Bubblegum's legs again.

'_Oh wow… it's been so long but I can somehow remember what Marceline's lips taste like the first time.'_

Though she was snapped out of her thoughts when Marceline licks at Bubblegum's folds and held Bubblegum's ass steady when she did so while she slowly pushed her tongue deep into Bubblegum's folds and moans when she loved the taste and her tongue wiggles around to get more.

Bubblegum groans from that action before she starts to moan from having her pussy eat out which made her toes curled a bit.

That's when Marceline used her powers to split her tongue in two and starts to have the lower tongue wiggle around in Bubblegum's ass while she used her right hand to rub her bud vigorously so Bubblegum would feel much better.

Though Bubblegum feels better she lightly threw her head back as she moans a bit more as her pussy starts to get wet.

For a bit, Marceline keeps on eating Bubblegum out while she keeps on pleasing her more and more until…

Bubblegum throws her head back again as she groans a bit loud and climaxed from her pussy.

Marceline keeps on eating her out while she waits for Bubblegum to ride out her orgasm.

About 15 seconds passed before Bubblegum taps off and pants for a bit.

Marceline removed her tongues from Bubblegum's holes and waits for Bubblegum to calm down… though she did start to form something from her pelvis barely in Bubblegum's view.

Bubblegum, who didn't noticed, took a bit before she finally calmed down.

Though Marceline did clear her throat to get Bubblegum's attention.

Bubblegum looked up to see what the Vampire Queen needed before her eyes widened at what she saw that made her blush brightly.

She… saw a massive monster sized dick on Marceline, she had a smirk when she remade the VK's dick on her own body, scales and barbs and all the veins and what not in surprising detail.

"Oh. My. Glob." Bubblegum said as she continues to blush.

"Hehe, like what you see?, figured I should give this bad boy some action again even if its not on the original persons body… unless you are too scared and want me to go smaller." Marceline said when she grins at Bubblegum while her VK dick pulsed with blood like it was agreeing with Marceline in wanting to have fun again.

Bubblegum gulped before giving a small determined look.

"I'm not… scared."

"Hehe… good… you should know the drill Bonnie… so lets start the real fun shall we?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushes before nodding her head before she got up and brought her head close to Marceline's dick.

Marceline just lets Bubblegum gather herself while her massive cock was in front of Bubblegum's face and she could see how monstrous it was… the VK really used this on Marceline?... good thing Marceline could regenerate or her pussy would never be the same.

Bubblegum blushes more before she closed her eyes and opens her mouth before she sticks out her tongue and starts licking the dick head a few times.

Marceline groans a bit from the feeling since it has been awhile for her and she justs lets Bubblegum lick her dick more and more while she hoped her dick didn't taste bad to the Candy Princess.

Luckily for the Vampire Queen, Bubblegum, who keeps on licking, slightly hums as she starts to like the taste of Marceline's dick.

For a bit, Marceline lets that happen while she used a hand to pet Bubblegum's head to show she was doing good so far.

Bubblegum blushes for a bit as she kept up with her actions before a moment later, the Candy Monarch opens her mouth and swallows Marceline's dick as much as she can.

Marceline groans from the feeling while she blushed when she watched Bubblegum try and take her dick down her throat, but thanks to the length, width, and barbs, Bubblegum could only get 5 or so down her mouth.

Bubblegum groans and lightly gags for a bit but kept trying to take in more of the Vampire Queen's dick.

Though while she had trouble doing so, she manages to get around the 7 to 8 inch mark which caused Marceline to moan more when she enjoyed the feeling and she could feel her dick throbbing as time went on to show she was getting close thanks to her lack of action right now.

Bubblegum who gags, felt that before she tries to bob her head on Marceline's dick.

Though she was able to bob her head, she wasn't able to get more than 8 inches in her mouth while she keeps on taking Marceline's dick into her mouth again and again and Marceline pants and moans when she could feel herself getting closer and closer and Marceline barely got this out.

"A-Almost… almost…" Marceline barely got out which told Bubblegum that Marceline was about to blow.

Bubblegum knew what that meant before she doubled her efforts a bit hard.

A couple minutes later, Marceline grits her fangs and groans when she came hard inside of Bubblegum's mouth and her dick throbbed hard when her payload shot down Bubblegum's mouth and throat.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised at the amount before she tries to swallow Marceline's cum.

Though thanks to her being most likely backed up, Bubblegum had trouble doing so while Marceline's load leaked from Bubblegum's mouth and onto her chin and breasts.

Bubblegum still groans and tries to gulp down more cum as she waits for Marceline to ride out her orgasm.

Thankfully for Bubblegum, Marceline rides out her orgasm for 15 seconds before she tapped off with a groan and pulled her dick free of Bubblegum's mouth and pants for breath while she looks at Bubblegum with a slight blush.

Bubblegum gasps a bit after feeling Marceline's dick leave her mouth.

Inside there was still some cum inside before the Candy Monarch closed her mouth and swallows the rest.

Marceline blushed while she waits for Bubblegum to recover, Bubblegum maybe tough, but Marceline knew she had limits though Marceline's dick seemed to like the sight when it was at full power in no time flat.

Bubblegum took a moment to finish swallowing the rest of the cum before showing Marceline that it was all gone.

Marceline blushed more before she swiftly kissed Bubblegum while making her lay back on the bed before Marceline leaned back while she stroked her dick a few times while she looks at Bubblegum's folds to see how she was doing right now.

Luckily for Marceline, Bubblegum's folds were wet enough so Bubblegum was ready to go.

Marceline then looks at Bubblegum then to see if she had permission to start things for real.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before a moment later, she lightly nods her head at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline nods her head before she angled her dick towards Bubblegum's folds and rubbed the head a few times on her pussy to get it lubed up for what was going to happen next.

Bubblegum shudders at the feeling before she braced herself for what was about to happen.

That caused Marceline to slowly push her dick into Bubblegum's folds while she used a hand to grab Bubblegum's right hip to keep her steady while Marceline groans through gritted teeth when she felt how tight Bubblegum was.

Bubblegum's eyes widened before she groans a bit loud as she felt her pussy getting stretched wide.

Marceline just keeps pushing herself much deeper into Bubblegum and stopped every now and then to let Bubblegum adjust.

"_F-Fuck… so tight… wish we never broke up… Bonnie is really sexy right now." _Marceline thought while she made sure that Bubblegum was in no pain right now.

Bubblegum had similar thoughts as she tries to adjust to Marceline's dick.

'_M-Mein Glob… it's so big… looking back now… if I wasn't so busy, Marceline and I would've still kept dating.'_

For a bit more, Marceline keeps pushing her dick deeper and deeper into Bubblegum and shudders from the feeling of her getting tighter before she felt the end of her dick bump into Bubblegum's cervix and stopped to let Bubblegum adjust.

Bubblegum groans for a bit more as time passed a tiny bit before the Candy Monarch was finally able to adjust.

When Marceline felt that, she starts to slowly thrust her cock in and out of Bubblegum's pussy and the barbs scraped against her insides something fierce and Marceline enjoyed the feeling of it all as time went by.

Bubblegum groans loudly as she grinds her teeth from the scraping feeling in her pussy.

"F-Fuck Bonnie… your pussy feels so good!" Marceline moans out while she slowly speeds up her thrusts.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as she groans more.

"A-And your… c-cock is so… huge Marcy." Bubblegum groans again before she starts to slightly moan.

That caused Marceline to blush as well before she thrusts her hips harder and faster and her dick entered and exits Bubblegum's folds at a faster and faster rate while she bashed into Bubblegum's cervix again and again.

Though unaware to the girls, Peppermint Butler was walking back to the room to check on things while Phoebe followed for political reasons… mainly the Lava hitting Bubblegum's citizens and Phoebe wanted to make sure that everything was alright.

"Well I'm glad you stopped by, Milady is actually working on something to deal with the burns that the lava you sent flying at us caused." Peppermint Butler said while he leads Phoebe towards Bubblegum's lab.

"Well that's good to know. I had hoped that my lava attack didn't cause any serious damage to the candy people." Phoebe said as she follows Pep.

"Indeed, maybe you two could talk about kingdom related things or other things non sciency, Milady has been working nonstop in her lab lately so someone should help her relax." Peppermint Butler said while he smiles at Phoebe for a moment.

Phoebe was thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do to help keep her occupied."

"Great and hopefully… hmmm?... hey do you hear something?" Peppermint Butler asked when he heard something from Bubblegum's lab… groaning maybe?... thuds?

Phoebe blinked when she heard some sounds too.

"I think so… Is she hammering something or moving furniture?"

"I… don't think so, she was dealing with chemicals and what not, not heavy lifting today, that is in three days when she goes to work out to keep in shape… handy for Ice King attacks if he ever does the kidnapping princess thing again or with Ricardio if he ever pops up." Peppermint Butler said while he walked towards the door to see what was going on with the Candy Princess.

Phoebe blinked at the mentioned of this Ricardio person before waiting for Pep to open the door.

Though what they saw when the door was opened would be a shocker when they both blush when they saw Marceline who had grown a dick was fucking Bubblegum intensely and didn't notice the duo while Peppermint Butler's jaw dropped at the sight.

Phoebe's eyes widened as she blushed brightly at the scene which made her flames brighten a bit.

Though no one noticed as Marceline fucked Bubblegum more and more right before she made one big thrust and busts into Bubblegum's womb and Marceline groans loudly when she came hard inside of Bubblegum's womb which filled it with her undead sperm.

Phoebe's eyes widened when she saw that before seeing Bubblegum moan more as she climaxed hard on Marceline's dick.

The two ride out their orgasms and Bubblegum's womb extends quite a bit from how much Marceline was pumping into Bubblegum before Marceline tapped off with a groan and pants for breath while she enjoyed the afterglow.

Bubblegum was in a similar boat as she taps off while blushing deeply in a cute way.

Though as the duo pants for breath, they heard a unanimous Uhhh like noise which made the duo blink before they look over and Marceline blushed a bit when she saw Phoebe and Peppermint Butler in the room.

"Uhhh… how long were you two watching?" Marceline said which caused Peppermint Butler clear his throat while he looked at the ceiling.

"N-Not long… didn't expect you to be here Marceline…" Peppermint Butler said while he looked everywhere besides the bed.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as she sees her Butler and Phoebe at the door.

Phoebe also looked away before trying to speak.

"E-Even so… sorry for barging in."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Marceline took the moment to pull herself out of Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler and Phoebe saw Marceline's dick… Peppermint Butler just shook the sight away since he knew that Marceline and Bubblegum broke up though was surprised at how… demonic the dick was… Phoebe however…

Phoebe was blushing very brightly since this was the first time she saw a dick this big before trying to avert her gaze.

Though her gaze went back a few times which caused Marceline to smirk.

"What?... see something you like your highness?, sorry but I think your not old enough to try anything with this yet." Marceline said in a teasing way as a coping mechanism to not fly out of the room in embarrassment.

Phoebe was now blushing brightly.

"W-What?!... No! I wasn't thinking anything like that!"

"And yet you keep looking at my junk, Pepbutt already left the room a minute ago, if you want to stay and watch, not stopping you, but until you hit 18, can't let you join in." Marceline said which made Phoebe blink before he looked over and with a comical bit like outline of Peppermint butler appearing and vanishing for comical effect… Peppermint Butler himself was nowhere to be seen.

Phoebe couldn't believe that the Candy Butler was gone though hearing what Marceline said made the fiery Queen blush more.

"N-No thanks. I-I'll just talk to Bonnibel later." She said before she hightailed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Marceline blinks at that before she smirks at Bubblegum.

"So… something you should tell me for the visit with the Fiery royal?, well… not like I can complain, once she hits 18, free range after all, just hope you invite me for the fun." Marceline said when she tried to break the tension in the room.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing that.

"I-I actually didn't know that she was coming here."

"I see, well if you want to stop now, I understand since you got important matters to deal with, I think we got most of what I wanted to talk with out of the way, or do you want to continue?... I believe I got that ass to visit before I leave after all." Marceline said when she looked at Bubblegum's round ass with a lustful look in her eyes.

Bubblegum blushes more when she saw the Vampire Queen look at her ass and surprisingly… the Candy Monarch wanted to feel more pleasure.

"W-Well… I don't mind if you want to continue having… fun with me."

Marceline blinks at that before she smirks.

"Then get on all fours… might as well give that ass a good licking before I get to the sweet center of that ass, try and guess how many licks it takes." Marceline said with a fanged grin while she gestured for Bubblegum to get on all fours.

Bubblegum blushes brightly again before a moment later, she was on her hands and knees.

Marceline licked her lips before she placed her hands on Bubblegum's ass cheeks and fondles them for a bit while she admired how round and soft Bubblegum's ass looked.

Bubblegum shudders from having her ass touched as she blushes.

Marceline then leaned down and starts to lick and nip at Bubblegum's left ass cheek for a moment to tease the candy Royal.

Bubblegum shudders again before she let out a cute moan from that action.

Marceline chuckles at the moans before she keeps the actions up while she worked Bubblegum's right ass cheek good after a few minutes.

Bubblegum continues to moan as she starts to enjoy this pleasure before panting a bit.

Marceline keeps on going with the teasing before she licked her lips and teasingly had the tip of her tongue run across Bubblegum's asshole ever so lightly for pleasurable tingles to appear.

Bubblegum jolts before she let out a slight groan from feeling Marceline's tongue at her asshole.

Marceline then shot her tongue into Bubblegum's ass in no time flat and her tongue went wild with the wiggling in Bubblegum's tight hole.

"Gah!" Bubblegum groans a bit loudly as she felt that which caused her hands and feet to squeeze the sheets of the bed.

For a bit, Marceline keeps on pleasing Bubblegum's ass and could feel it relax on her tongue which caused her to eat Bubblegum out more and more until…

Bubblegum throws her head back before she moans loudly as her ass tightens around Marceline's tongue before Bubblegum climaxed from her pussy.

Marceline keeps wiggling her tongue in Bubblegum's ass to keep the orgasm going while she waits for Bubblegum to ride out her orgasm.

About 20 to 25 seconds pass before Bubblegum stops climaxing and pants for breath.

Marceline pulls her tongue from Bubblegum's ass and stands up while she waits for Bubblegum to recover.

Bubblegum panted for a minute or so before she was finally recovered.

Marceline chuckles while she stroked her dick a few times.

"So… ready for the real fun?" Marceline asked while she had a smirk on her face.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw that before lightly nods her head at Marceline.

Marceline licked her lips again before she walked towards the bed and got behind Bubblegum and after gripping her ass cheeks, she sets her dick between Bubblegum's ass cheeks and grinds a bit to help get herself fully hardened while Bubblegum could feel how big and heavy Marceline's dick was… and it would all go in her ass if Marceline had her way today.

Bubblegum gulps before she braced herself for what was about to happen.

That's when Marceline pulled her hips back and aimed her cock at Bubblegum's asshole, though she did notice Bubblegum tensing.

"Relax Bonnie, if you want me to make it smaller, all you need to do is ask." Marceline asked with a slight smile on her face.

Bubblegum did look at Marceline for a moment before she returned the smile.

"Don't worry Marcy. I can handle it." She said before showing the Vampire Queen that she's relaxed now.

Marceline chuckles while she gently rubbed Bubblegum's ass cheeks.

"Alright, but if you want me to stop, then let me know…. Here I go." Marceline said before she slowly and carefully pushed her dickhead into Bubblegum's ass and it spreads her asshole wide from the head alone… thankfully it was well lubed thanks to earlier when Marceline fucked Bubblegum's pussy.

Bubblegum groans as she feels the insides of her ass stretching while grinding her teeth for a moment.

Marceline takes a moment for Bubblegum to adjust before she slowly pushed more of her dick into Bubblegum's ass, filling it more and more with her demonic length.

Bubblegum kept on groaning as she feels more of Marceline's dick in her ass while trying to adjust.

That caused Marceline to stop every minute or so as she slowly got more and more of her dick in Bubblegum's ass before she stopped when she got 8 inches inside of her to really let Bubblegum adjust.

Bubblegum groans more when she felt how much of Marceline's dick was inside as the Candy Monarch to some time before she was able to adjust.

That caused Marceline to pull her hips and dick back from Bubblegum till the head was inside of her before Marceline pushed herself back inside with a small moan before she repeats herself when she really enjoyed how tight Bubblegum was.

Bubblegum groans again as she feels the Vampire Queen roughly thrusting her dick inside her pink ass as Bubblegum's ass tightens around Marceline's dick.

Marceline thrusts a bit harder as a result while she could feel her dick get around the 10 inch mark and used her hair to form hands which start to spank Bubblegum's ass while Marceline used her own hands to play with Bubblegum's breasts.

"Gah!" Bubblegum yelps from the spanking before she starts moaning from having her breasts played with as her ass kept getting pounded.

Marceline then leaned down and starts to lick and suck the side of Bubblegum's neck with her mouth, she even lightly ran her fangs on Bubblegum's neck but not in a biting way to mess with Bubblegum more while she fucked Bubblegum's ass at a harder rate.

Bubblegum kept on moaning and groaning as time passed on before she turns her head to look at Marceline.

Marceline saw that right before she smashed her lips onto Bubblegum's and starts to fuck her at a harder rate which caused 12 inches of her dick to get in Bubblegum's ass but could feel Bubblegum getting closer and closer until…

Bubblegum, who at first returns the kiss, moans loudly before her ass gripped Marceline's dick more before climaxing hard from her pussy.

Marceline groans from the feeling of the tightness of Bubblegum's ass but thanks to her earlier orgasm, she was much more in control now and just waits for Bubblegum to ride out her orgasm while she keeps up with the surprisingly tender kisses now.

It took Bubblegum almost 30 seconds before finally tapping off but kept kissing Marceline for a few more.

Marceline pulled away from the kiss after a minute and smirks at Bubblegum.

"Hehe… not bad… but still got an inch to go… think you can last for that final inch?" Marceline said while she grins at Bubblegum while her dick lightly throbbed inside of Bubblegum's ass.

"Y-Yes." Bubblegum said as she blushed cutely.

"Hehe… good!" Marceline said before she pulled her cock out of Bubblegum's ass till the head was inside before she rammed it in with a lot of power which caused Bubblegum's ass to ripple with each thrust.

"GAAAH!" Bubblegum groans loudly as she feels her ass getting roughly pounded.

For a bit, Marceline had a focused look on her face when she was intent on making sure no one else but her could satisfy Bubblegum right now when she keeps on fucking her harder and faster while her orgasm slowly approached her.

As Bubblegum moans loudly, she started to have an interesting thought.

'_O-Oh… Fuck! This is so intense! Now I really wish Marceline and I didn't break up if she can give such a… amazing performance.' _She thought before her face starts to look a bit fucked up.

That caused Marceline to fuck Bubblegum more and more while her orgasm approached again while Marceline's own orgasm approahced and after a few minutes, Marceline made one last thrust and went balls deep into Bubblegum's ass right before she yelled and came hard inside of the candy royal, filling her with a surprising amont of demonic sperm.

Bubblegum groans loudly as she feels her ass getting filled up before climaxing again from her pussy.

For a bit, Marceline rides out her orgasm before she tapped off 15 second later with a loud groan and pants for breath while she waits for Bubblegum to ride out her own orgasm.

Bubblegum continues to climax before tapping off at the 25 second mark before catching her breath.

After Marceline recovered, she chuckles when Bubblegum managed to recover and Marceline, remembering the VK's words about mixing powers had an idea before she said this with a grin.

"Hey Bonnie… got enough left in you for one final round?... consider it a test run of a possible surprise I got for you." Marceline said in a cryptic way while she pulled herself out of Bubblegum and chuckles when she saw her load leak from Bubblegum's gaping asshole.

As Bubblegum groans from that feeling, she was actually curious about the surprise.

"S-Sure Marceline."

"Great… now then… let's see if I can do something with this." Marceline said before she actually bit into her thumb a little with her fang and before her body could recover, she willed her regeneration to stop for a moment and lets some blood drip, however before it could leave the string of blood connecting to her body, she had her regeneration from the Moon and the Hierophants work together on that drop of blood and in no time flat, a second Marceline was made in the room who stands there with a vacant expression on her face for a moment.

Bubblegum, who was at first surprised seeing her friend bit her own thumb, was a bit shocking seeing a second Marceline here.

"Alright… let's see if I can get this other me running…" Marceline said before she looked the dull looking Marceline in the eyes as the original glowed like the Empress's eyes when she mind controlled people.

"Alright, wake up new me so I can fill you in on what you should do right now." Marceline said with a tone of authority in her voice when she used her powers to get the double to react when life starts to shine in her eyes.

It took a bit before the clone's eyes blinked and starts speaking.

"What's going on here?" The clone said as she looks at the original.

"Well I can give a lot of details later… but if you got my personality and what not then you and I should be on the same track when you look at the bed and what we should be doing now right?" Marceline said when she pointed a thumb at the nude Bubblegum while Marceline smirks when the clone blushed when she noticed Bubblegum and the mess Marceline made.

Bubblegum also blushed before seeing the clone smirk a bit.

"Oh I do now." She said as she licks her lips.

"Hehe, yeah... so… want to tag team her with you growing a dick like mine or let Bonnie have her way with you while I fuck her again… or want me to give you a good dicking while I work with Bonnie to amp the link factor?, Pretty sure this is just an extreme form of masturbation if you go the second route." Marceline suggested while she grins at the newly made clone.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised when she heard the suggestions as the clone had a thoughtful look on her face before speaking up.

"Hmmmm… lets go for the double team." The clone said with a smirk.

"Alright, and just to make sure Bonnie is following… that tag team is you and I working together to destroy her holes right?" Marceline said with a smirk on her face.

Bubblegum's eyes widened as the clone chuckles.

"You betcha."

"Good… now summon a cock, we got a princess to knock out before we turn in, I'll fill you in later… info wise or fun wise." Marceline said before she walked by the clone but not before smacking her round ass.

The clone jolts at first before she chuckles and a moment later, summons a cock that was similar to Marceline's cock which made Bubblegum blush brightly.

A moment later, the two Marceline's approached the bed while one speaks up.

"So… considering I brought in some help with her own big gun… why don't you pick the position that my sexy clone and I can fuck you in." Marceline said which showed who was who and she morphed her hair back to her long haired state to help tell the difference between her and the clone.

Bubblegum blushes very brightly at this predicament.

"U-Umm… I guess… missionary?"

The two Marceline's grin at that before the scene went to a couple minutes later to show that Bubblegum was getting fucked hard by the Marceline's.

The clone Marceline was on her back while she fucked Bubblegum's ass while she played with Bubblegum's breasts while the original Marceline fucked Bubblegum's pussy hard while she held the Candy Royals hips.

Bubblegum was now moaning and groaning beyond loud as she felt both of her holes getting pounded at the same time before actually feeling herself on cloud 9.

That caused the Marceline's to fuck Bubblegum harder and faster while they made sure to please Bubblegum's body more with the clone leaning her upper up with the floating power she had and as her breasts pressed into Bubblegum's back while she licked and sucked Bubblegum's neck while Marceline herself kissed Bubblegum's lips.

Bubblegum kept on moaning before she kissed the original Marceline back and hugged her as Bubblegum stares into her eyes with growing lust... and maybe something else but was too hard to tell… yet.

The main Marceline was too into her lust to fully notice, but she did fuck Bubblegum at a harder rate with the clone following suit when she loved fucking Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum moans and groans more as time passes before the Candy Monarch felt her climax approaching.

That caused the two Marceline's to fuck Bubblegum more and more while they please her body until…

Bubblegum lightly throws her head before she moans loud and climaxed very hard as her holes tightens around the two Marceline's dicks.

That caused the two Marceline's to toss their heads back and moan when they came hard inside of Bubblegum's ass and pussy which quickly made her stomach bloat till she looked a few months pregnant.

Bubblegum moans more as her climaxed got stronger as she felt more cum enter her ass and pussy.

For a bit, the Marceline's ride out their intense orgasms before they tapped off with groans and pant for breath to recover.

Bubblegum also tapped off before she tries to catch her breath for a moment.

The two Marcelines then pulled their dicks out of Bubblegum and the clone moved out from under Bubblegum and sets her on the bed while their loads leak from Bubblegum's abused holes.

Bubblegum's body shook a bit with mini orgasms as she had a slight fucked up look on her face.

"O-Oh… G-Glob."

The main Marceline chuckles at that before she looks at the clone.

"Hehe, so… want to let Bonnie rest while I explain some things to you?, or continue the fun?" The Main Marceline said with a grin on her face.

The Clone was thoughtful for a bit before grinning.

"Let's keep going."

"Alright… though considering Bonnie is down for the count for now, got a request for a form that I can take or something?, or want me to bust that virginity away?, may have made you in my image but still gave you plenty of first times after all." Marceline said with a smirk on her face.

The clone was thoughtful for a moment before she gave her response.

"You can take my virginity but for a form… surprise me."

"Alright… let's see… how about…" Marceline said with a smirk right before she transformed into the female version of Finn in Ice King's fanfiction, Fionna, complete with vampire like traits like grey skin, red colored eyes, and sharp fangs, she still kept the VK dick on her body while she smirks at the Marceline clone to see how she would like the form.

Shape wise, the Fionna form had C cup breasts, a round ass, but a strong looking body with the form being toned and the form even having a six pack of sorts while long blond hair trailed down *Fionna's* back.

The clone blinks in surprise when she saw the form before lightly blushes.

"Hehe… like what you see?, well either pick a position or get on all fours, time to eat a good Vampire pussy out before I get to break that virginity apart with my stake." *Fionna* said while she smirks at the clone while *Fionna's* dick throbbed with blood and excitement.

The Clone blinks a few times before she smirks back and lays on her back before spreading her legs.

*Fionna* licks her lips before she crawled over to the clone's pussy and after taking a moment to admire the view, she starts to gently lick the clone's pussy while she used a hand to stroke the clone's cock to really make her feel good.

The clone shudders before letting out a small moan as she starts to feel good from that action.

*Fionna* in turn keeps on pleasing the Clone before she stuck her tongue inside of the clone's pussy and really ate her out while being careful of the Hymen she made for the clone.

"O-Oh fuck yeah." The Marceline clone groans before using her hand to pet *Fionna's* head a bit.

*Fionna* blushed a bit when she felt that before she ate out the clone's pussy at a faster rate while she stroked off the clone more and more while Bubblegum starts to come too after a few minutes.

"Hmmm… W-Wow talk about an intense dream." Bubblegum said as she rubbed her eye a bit.

However when she managed to recover, she heard moaning and when she looked… she blushed brightly when she saw the clone and *Fionna* as *Fionna* keeps eating out the clone's pussy while she stroked the clone off… seems all that fun and what not was not a dream.

"Mein Glob." Bubblegum lowly said as she blushes more at the scene.

Though considering that she just got the fucking of her life from Marceline who was most likely *Fionna* right now, and the clone… well… can it hurt if Bubblegum wanted more fun?... *Fionna's* ass and pussy was unguarded after all and pointing right at Bubblegum right now… and her pussy looked soaked.

Bubblegum had a slight smirk before she started to get sneaky as she made sure to not get caught before getting behind *Fionna's* holes.

The clone, thanks to her being on her back, noticed Bubblegum, but instead of saying anything, she just moans and groans when she could feel her orgasm getting closer and wondered if Bubblegum would form a dick or not and give *Fionna* a surprise up one of her holes.

Bubblegum crouches down and brought her head close to *Fionna's* folds and starts licking it after sticking out her tongue.

*Fionna* jolts before she lowly groans when she felt her pussy finally getting some attention before she doubles her work on the clone's pussy and cock.

The clone groans before moaning as she was really enjoying the pleasure as Bubblegum kept eating out *Fionna's* pussy.

*Fionna* moved to spread her legs a bit to give Bubblegum better access to her holes while she keeps on pleasing the clone's pussy and dick more and more while she aimed the clone's cock at the clone's face and breasts until…

The clone may have noticed it but it was too late as she moans loud and climaxed hard from her pussy as her dick sprayed her cum which head towards her face.

A few shots hit her smack dab on her face and some even lands in her open mouth while a few more shots hit her breasts while *Fionna* lapped up the Clone's pussy juice as it shot from the clone while *Fionna's* pussy got even more wet thanks to Bubblegum's actions and from her eating out the clone more.

It took the clone about 25 seconds before she taps off as Bubblegum kept licking *Fionna's* pussy.

Though it seems *Fionna* was not going to cum anytime soon thanks to her having multiple orgasms earlier before *Fionna* looks back at Bubblegum.

"C-Come on Bonnie… stop teasing me and fuck me already." *Fionna* said with a slightly begging tone to her voice.

Bubblegum blinks a bit before she lightly smirks and gets up.

"Alright then." She said before a moment later, something phallus shape appears from above her folds.

It was a 10 inch cock that was 2 in width while it was very detailed, even had veins and what not to mimic a legitimate cock.

The clone, who was able to remove the cum from her face blinked in surprise while blushing when she saw the Candy Monarch's dick.

*Fionna* blushed as well but all she did was shake her round ass at Bubblegum in a cute way while she had a begging look on her face like she was begging for Bubblegum's cock inside of her right now when she had her dick vanish and used her hand to spread her folds for Bubblegum.

This time Bubblegum licked her lips before she grabbed *Fionna's* hips and then aims her dick at *Fionna's* folds before rubbing it.

*Fionna* shuddered from the feeling and relaxed when she waits for Bubblegum to start.

*Fionna* didn't have to wait long as Bubblegum starts to insert her dick inside *Fionna's* pussy.

*Fionna* groans from the feeling while she relaxed her pussy and moved her head so that her face was in front of the clone's dick before she starts to lick and suck various parts of the clone's cock.

The clone shudders from the licking as Bubblegum groans as she kept pushing her dick into *Fionna's* pussy.

*Fionna* groans from the feeling before she enlarged her breasts to a E to F cup in size before she moved her breasts so that they were around the clone's cock and she used her hands to smash them together for one Nightosphere of a titfuck while *Fionna* relaxed her pussy on Bubblegum's cock so she could push deeper.

As Bubblegum kept pushing her dick, the clone shudders as she felt her cock get sandwiched between the clone's breasts.

"O-Oh fuck that's good." The clone said.

*Fionna* smirks a bit before she starts to lift and lower her breasts on the clones cock after using her drool to get the dick slickened so it would glide between her breasts again and again while she felt Bubblegum's dickhead touch her cervix a moment later.

As the clone let out a pleased groan, Bubblegum took a moment to breathe a bit before she slowly starts thrusting her hips to get a better feel of *Fionna's* pussy.

*Fionna* moans and groans from the feeling while she keeps moving her breasts on the clone's cock while she leaned her head down and starts to lick and suck the head of the cock.

"O-Oh fuck yes." The clone said before she lightly starts thrusting her dick up as Bubblegum thrusts her dick a little fast but not too much.

Time then went to a bit later with *Fionna* moaning and groaning from the feeling as she could feel Bubblegum getting slowly closer and closer as time went on, same with the clone who she licked, sucked, and used her breasts to tit fuck as time went on until…

Bubblegum and the clone groans in unison before they each fire their loads onto and into *Fionna* with Bubblegum flooding her pussy and womb and the clone filling *Fionna's* mouth.

*Fionna* groans when she felt that and came hard on Bubblegum's dick while she tried to drink the clone's load down while some got onto her enlarged breasts but she still keeps on moving her breasts to help the clone feel better while she tightened and loosened to help milk Bubblegum's ejaculating cock.

Bubblegum and the clone groans as they continue to climax before Bubblegum taps off at 15 seconds before the clone taps off at 25 seconds.

*Fionna* slowly returned to her Marceline form while she licks the clone's cock clean before she waits for the clone and Bubblegum to recover.

It took a bit before Bubblegum and the clone finally recovered.

Marceline pulled her mouth off of the clone's cock and took a moment to swallow the leftover bits of the clone's load while she looks back at Bubblegum to see how she was doing so far.

Bubblegum seems to be doing okay as her dick remains hard inside Marceline's pussy.

Marceline chuckles before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Up for one final round or you finally drained and that erect dick is just you being really happy?" Marceline said with a smirk on her face.

Though Bubblegum blushes, she lightly chuckles for a bit.

"Oh I'm not done yet."

"Hehe, good… because I believe you got my ass to fuck next." Marceline said when she used her hands to spread her ass cheeks so Bubblegum got an up close and perfect view of Marceline's tight asshole.

Bubblegum smirks before she pulls her dick out of the Vampire Queen's pussy and aims it at her ass before the Candy Monarch starts pushing it in.

Marceline grits her fangs when she felt that and relaxed her ass so that Bubblegum has a good time with getting herself deep inside of Marceline before Marceline looks at the clone.

"H-Hey, just give me a second to change positions after Bonnie gets her dick in me… can get that virginity of yours when that happens." Marceline said to the clone so she wouldn't feel left out.

The clone chuckles a bit.

"Take your time. I'm not going anyway." She said with a grin.

Marceline nods before she groans when she could feel Bubblegum getting deeper and deeper into her ass before she felt Bubblegum's pelvis touch her ass cheeks and could feel that she got her entire cock inside of her ass.

"F-Fucking… Glob Marceline. Your ass is so tight." Bubblegum said as she groans a bit more.

"W-Well considering I didn't get much action there in the last hundred years, should be tight as the Nightosphere is fiery, now lets get a position change real quick so…" Marceline said when she used her hair hands to hold various parts of Bubblegum's body while she used her floating powers so that she and Bubblegum could float and a moment later, Bubblegum was on her back while Marceline sat on top of Bubblegum and groans when the position put Bubblegum's cock much deeper into her asshole.

Bubblegum, who was surprised at the change, groans as she felt more of her cock inside Marceline's ass.

After Marceline got over the feeling, she looks at the clone with a grin when she summoned her VK cock again.

"Alright… think you can go for a ride while I ride Bonnie's cock?, should be an interesting final round to remember." Marceline said while she smirks at her clone while Marceline's cock stood tall like a tower.

Bubblegum was surprised to hear that while the clone had the same reaction before lustfully grinning at Marceline.

"You bet your fine ass I can."

"Then get over here and show me how well made you and that pussy of yours is." Marceline said with a lustful grin of her own when she gestured for the clone to approach her.

The clone licks her lips before a moment later, the clone floats over and positions herself above Marceline's dick.

Marceline licks her lips before she felt the clones ass and used the ass cheeks as a handle of sorts to help aim the clone's pussy at her dick before she helped lower the clone and Marceline's dick starts to go inside of the clone's pussy at a slow rate.

The clone groans for a bit as she feels the orignal's dick stretching her pussy for a bit.

The clone then stopped when she actually felt the original's dick touch her hymen which proved Marceline didn't lie to the clone while Marceline smirks when she noticed the surprised look on the clone's face.

"Something the matter?... want Bonnie to take your V-Card if you are nervous?" Marceline said when she grins at the clone more.

The clone blinked a bit before having a determined look.

"I ain't scared! Bring it."

"Alright, want it hard and fast or slow and gentle?, either or it will still be painful just to let you know." Marceline said when she got a slightly concerned look on her face.

The clone sees the concerned look and after taking a moment to think, the clone seems to have an answer before she grabbed Marceline's head with both hands and surprised the Vampire Queen and Bubblegum, who watches, as the clone jams herself on Marceline's dick.

Marceline, who lets out a groan and got wide eyes from the surprise kiss, groans a bit more from how tight her clone was and heard the clone groan in discomfort while Bubblegum, who looked over Marceline's shoulder, saw blood leaking from the clone's pussy and considering how massive Marceline was… that was one hell of a penetration.

The clone kept groaning at the discomfort as she kept kissing Marceline to ride out the pain as Bubblegum watched with a concerned look.

Marceline used her hair hands when she formed them to fondle the Clone's breasts, ass cheeks, and even the clones bud to help distract the clone from the pain while she keeps kissing her clone while her tongue went to fight with hers.

The clone starts to feel a little better thanks to all that fondling as her tongue fought the original's tongue.

A moment later, Marceline gently thrusts her hips up and down to see how the clone would react while at the same time, she rides Bubblegum's cock at a steady rate.

Bubblegum groans a bit from the riding as the clone, who feels better, lightly groans and moans as she feels the original's dick going in and out of her pussy.

That caused Marceline to fuck the clone at a harder and faster rate while she keeps on riding Bubblegum's cock with her ass and could feel Bubblegum's dick throb as time went on.

Though Bubblegum felt her dick throb, she didn't want to be the one not doing anything before she starts thrusting her candy dick up in Marceline's ass as the clone wrapped her arms and legs around Marceline.

Marceline groans from the pleasure while she keeps on thrusting her hips which really caused Bubblegum and the clone to feel pleasure when Marceline keeps on going with intense thrusts and riding motions, all in all, if one were to walk in, they would blush from how intense the trio was going right now and one would wonder what the clone was thinking since out of the trio, only her pussy was bleeding and wondered if she was in pain or not.

'_O-Oh fuck!... I maybe a clone but losing my V-card hurts more than kicking Assh in the nuts. Bet the original me had the same thought or something when she lost hers. At least it feels good now.'_ The clone thought as she tightens her hold on Marceline while kissing her more.

That caused Marceline to really make the kiss intense with the clone while she held herself back from cumming while she could feel the clone getting closer and closer until…

The clone groans a bit loud before she climaxed a bit hard on Marceline's dick as the clone hugged her more.

Marceline gave a few more thrusts right before she gave one powerful thrust, busts into her womb and a moment later, came hard inside of the clone's pussy and flooded it with her undead sperm while her ass tightened greatly on Bubblegum's now greatly throbbing cock.

Bubblegum groans at how tight the Vampire Queen's as was before, after a few more thrusts, Bubblegum climaxed hard as she fills Marceline's ass with a big load of pink cum.

Marceline groans from that while she rides out her orgasm before she tapped off 20 seconds later while she keeps lightly kissing the clone's lips.

Bubblegum and the clone taps off in unison at the same time as Bubblegum blushes as she sees Marceline and the clone still making out with the clone moaning as her tongue fights Marceline's tongue.

After everyone tapped off, they laid next to one another on the bed while they sweat a bit and wait to recover though Marceline noticed looking Bubblegum looking tired… made sense since it has been a while for Bubblegum.

"Well… this was an… interesting experience." Bubblegum said as she lightly blushes.

"Hehe yeah… though if my clone has one last shot in her… might as well give you one ending you won't forget Bonnie." Marceline said while she looks at her double with a smirk for some reason.

Bubblegum blinks a bit as the clone chuckles.

"Oh I got plenty to give."

"Good… then follow my lead, it's time to give this sweet Royal here a glazed ending of sorts." Marceline said when she felt her dick get erect while the clone smirks when she reformed her cock and a moment later, both Marceline's were floating over Bubblegum while they stroked themselves off aggressively… not necessarily on their own bodies to work themselves up.

Bubblegum was now blushing brightly as she watched the duo jerk themselves as the clone licks her lips at Bubblegum as she strokes her dick more.

Marceline has a smirk on her face when she keeps on stroking herself off while the duo's dick's pulsed more and more when they could feel one another getting close.

"N-Nearly there… you almost there?" Marceline asked the clone while Marceline stroked off her own cock aggressively.

"Y-Yup." The clone said as she stroked her cock in the same manner.

"R-Right… you aim low, I go high!" Marceline said when she aimed her cock at Bubblegum's face and breasts.

"R-Roger… that!" The clone said as she aimed her cock at the Candy Monarch's legs and folds.

A moment later, both Marceline's grit their fangs and groan loudly right before they came hard on Bubblegum with Marceline giving Bubblegum's face and breasts a decent coating of sperm while the clone came hard on Bubblegum's hips, legs, and pussy, even a few times on her stomach as well.

Bubblegum closes her eyes before moaning a bit as she feels her entire body getting covered in cum.

When the two Marceline's tapped off, they pant for breath when they admired their handiwork on Bubblegum while chuckling at the mess they made on her.

"M-Man that felt good." The clone said as she likes seeing Bubblegum covered in their undead essence.

"H-Hehe… yeah, though considering we have to help clean her off before we can sleep, can't say its all fun for us in the end." Marceline said when she saw how messy Bubblegum looked.

The clone sweatdrops a bit.

"Hehe… yeah you're right about that".

"Yeah, better get going then while I get the bed new sheets and what not, good luck with rubbing Bonnie's body down while I get the really messy job." Marceline said when she compared the mess on Bubblegum to the mess on the bed.

"Oooh, yeah that's gonna be a tough one." The clone said.

"For me maybe, anyway I'll join you two in the shower after I get done here so get Bonnie while I get the new bed sheets." Marceline said when she floats to the closet and starts to rummage around in it after she made her dick vanish.

The clone looks at the semen covered Candy Monarch for a moment before she scooped her up.

A moment later, Marceline saw the clone carry a slightly dazed and tired Bubblegum into the bathroom which made Marceline chuckle before she floats to the bed, but she was surprised when she heard this.

"Seems you two had fun, and seems like you used the powers in interesting ways." Marceline heard which made her look to see the Micro VK again while he sat on Bubblegum's desk, wasn't he supposed to be asleep?

"I thought you were asleep." Marceline said while blushing a bit before wondering if he watched the whole thing.

"Well… I was but when I felt your power drop by 1/10th, I was woken a bit, so I came to look and I must say, not bad with taking my advice on making the clone with the Hirophants shapeshifting, the Moon's regeneration, and the Empress's mind control to give the clone free will, good show from start to finish when I watched you and the clone have your way with the candy princess, don't mind me with the cleaning up, but should let you know that if you didn't notice, that the clone has 1/10th of your total power so try and not make too many since you can only make 9 more… well… 99 if you want to use a lot of numbers but that would mean 1% power per marceline in that case so I would just stick with 10 total for now, oh and using my dick… seems I left a lasting impression for you to use that huh?" The Micro VK said while he lightly smirks at Marceline.

Marceline blushes brightly for a moment before before she lightly chuckles.

"Maybe." She said with a smirk of her own.

"Right, well I'll be going back to sleep again while you enjoy your time with the Candy Royal… though if you want to make a body for me to inhabit so we can resume where we left off… well… you can summon me anytime you know… so see you later Marceline the Vampire Queen, seems like you are not as lonely as you may think." The VK said before he fell out of view and like last time, vanished.

Marceline blinked a few times after hearing that before blushing a bit brightly.

However she later chuckled a bit.

"Maybe King. I may take your offer someday. But now I need to clean this up." She said before she went to get rid of the bed sheets.

Time then went to a bit later to show that after Marceline cleaned the room, she helped the Marceline clone clean up before she and the clone were laying next to Bubblegum on both sides while they snuggle up to her under the bed sheets.

Bubblegum was blushing a bit knowing she was with two Marcelines.

A moment later, the two Marceline's look at one another and smirk when they moved to kiss Bubblegum on her cheeks before they snuggle up to her again.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly before she spoke up.

"G-Goodnight… Marcelines." She said to both the original and the clone.

The Marceline's chuckle before they look at her.

"Night." The duo said before they snuggle up to Bubblegum and drift off to sleep while the scene shifts to the next day to show Marceline talking with Bubblegum in her throne room while the clone of Marceline was oddly missing.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Throne room/ Bubblegum, Marceline**

"Hehe, so how you feeling after the fun yesterday Bonnie?" Marceline asked when she floats near Bubblegum while she followed Bubblegum a bit to keep the conversation going.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before responding.

"W-Well… surprisingly… more relaxed than ever now."

"Great, hope that talk with Phoebe and Pepbutt to calm them down helped… pretty sure Pepbutt deserves that vacation after cleaning most of the mess in your lab… though I really should apologize to Phoebe for the teasing I did… for the most part, wasn't kidding with inviting her for some fun when she is 18, you seemed to love the threesome I helped make for us." Marceline said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she remembered how much Peppermint Butler complained about the mess before remembering that Phoebe was there and saw everything.

"R-Right well… that is up to Phoebe if she wants to in the future."

"Fair enough, just glad you had specially designed birth control pills for you and me, not to complain but since we just got back together, would be a bit soon for us to have kids, though I'm still keeping my home in my cave just in case you need privacy, though I do have an interesting surprise for you Bonnie in case you ever get lonely." Marceline said when she grins cryptically at Bubblegum while she leads her to the dining room doors for some reason.

Bubblegum blinks for a bit after hearing that.

"And what's that?"

"Simple, thanks to the VK's advice and what not… welll…" Marceline said when she opened the dining room doors and Bubblegum saw to her shock, 9 other Marceline's floating or sitting in the room with various hairstyles and outfits to help tell the difference between one another.

One had short hair like she used to on the boat when she fought the VK, but wore a t-shirt and jeans with boots instead of shorts.

Another had a mohawk while having a rocker like look.

Another had a similar style to the Mohawk but was just half of her head shaven while the other half covered the left side of her head while she wore a simple dress for some style.

Another went full on bald but with a single ponytail on the back that trailed down her back and some kind of Martial artists outfit like a Cheongsam.

Another had pigtails and wore a cute tank top with shorts that looked great for a summers day.

Another had a ponytail and wore a purple sweater and cute dark blue shorts and red boots.

Another had a ponytail while wearing these cute look overalls.

Another had pigtails while wearing a violet shirt, dark grey pants and red shoes.

And the final one had long black hair but tied, wears a long-sleeved red stripe shirt, blue-ripped jeans and sandals.

Bubblegum was shocked at the sight of so many Marceline look alikes.

"Mein Glob."

The Main Marceline chuckles when she floats into the room while the other Marceline's look at Bubblegum.

"As you can see, I can make 9 clones of myself, each has 1/10th of my total power, with some experimenting I can recall them at anytime and the best part is that their individual personalities and what not stay intact, so if you remember the clone with us, she's the one over there with the hairstyle that I used when I fought the VK on the boat I talked about." Marceline said while the clone from earlier smirks at Marceline as she waved at her and Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blinks when she saw that very clone from last night.

"I see." She said.

"Yup, just wanted to show them to you since many of them wanted to… get to know you after I explained some things… so while I go and do my own thing here and there to take care of some business, these ladies here want to experience what the first clone went through… so good luck Bonnie… after all it was two last time… now its 9 with the first clone leading the frey." Marceline said before she kissed Bubblegum on the lips and flew out of the room while the door slowly closed ominously while the Marceline clones smirk at Bubblegum while the front of their respective pants or skirts shift a bit to show that… they were packing intense weapons of their own.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly when she thought this.

'_Uh oh.'_

The door then shut while Marceline smirks when she could hear a commotion inside before many pleased moans and groans were heard inside and Marceline chuckles when she starts to float away from the door.

"Ah… if it wasn't for the fact I had some things to do, I would give her some serious loving myself, but I can do that later… for now I got some people to visit for apologies." Marceline said to herself as she got her sun gear equipped and flew out of the castle when she heard this from Bubblegum and chuckles when the clones really gave it to her good.

"O-Oh Glob! Please don't none of you Marcelines stop!"

Marceline chuckles again before she flew away from the Candy Kingdom but as the scene fades to black, she had one final thought when she felt happy.

"_Hehe… not sure what the future has in store, but I'm going to make sure I hold onto Bonnie as long as I can, I'm not alone anymore after all." _Marceline thought as the scene fades to black with Marceline giggling every now and then till the giggling stopped when the scene fully fades.

* * *

**The scene now showed TME and Atomsk while TME for some reason had an announcement.**

"**Hello dear readers, hoped you like the story, but I have an announcement to make to you all and a suggestion to Atomsk here if he will hear me out… you see while this is a one shot, because of how open ended things can be, depending on if readers ask or not, this could turn into a multi-chapter story, but only if A, you readers ask for it, and B, Atomsk agrees since this was originally agreed to be a one shot… even if we go multi, we have other stories in the works so it will be awhile before we get back to this if we do go multi-chapter, but for now, its purely a one shot so Atomsk, what do you think?, one-shot chapter until readers ask for more?" TME said when he looks at Atomsk with a curious look on his face.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful for a moment before giving his response.**

"**Eh, sure. It'll be nice to see how far this story goes if the readers want more. Though I think we may know the answer from our dear fans." He said before chuckling a bit.**

"**Yeah but our reviews have slowed greatly lately, either people are doing other things or we may need a new angle on the stories, either way time is a factor here, but unless you want to announce anything, like our commission thing, then I suggest we end this so we don't keep the readers." TME said when he crossed his arms for a moment.**

"**Yup might as well." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**To make this short, TME and I accept paid commissions so if any of you have ideas, or want us to adopt an old work of yours, you know who to PM so we can talk on details. Also we use ."**

"**Yup, first and only paid commission right now is the Anti-Avatar story on my side of things, look up Twilight Master Emerald and look for Anti-Avatar if you want to see our skills with paid work, going rate that worked is 5 dollars per 1000 words, we also do free requests but the condition for that is that aside from plot and pairings, we get free range of what we write and not get lip about how we write the story, its different if its paid but free means we don't get much from it… don't get us wrong we put in 100% effort but it will take time since our works go on the long side, anyway either PM Atomsk the Pirate king or me TME if you want to ask for requests or pay us for a commission, we also copied our works to AO3 just in case all the work we did on FFN is deleted because of people reporting us… hopefully it doesn't come to that but nice to have a failsafe, anyway unless Atomsk has anything else to say, I suggest we end this now." TME said when he looks at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk shrugged.**

"**I'm good so let's end please."**

**TME nods at Atomsk before he looks at the readers.**

"**Alright, Atomsk and I have said our pieces so I will bid you adieu and hope you readers stay nice and healthy so you can read, review, and request more from us, so goodbye and stay healthy everyone!" TME said before he and Atomsk waved goodbye to the readers before the scene fades to black.**


End file.
